


The Opening Act

by dcklvr98



Series: 1D Backstage Stories [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Caught, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Double Penetration, Facials, Group Sex, Hardcore, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, OT4, OT5, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Games, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Tags Are Hard, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcklvr98/pseuds/dcklvr98
Summary: After the big success of the band the boys prepare for their Take Me Home Tour, but, when the band hired to be their opening act turns to be 4 horny and handsome guys the boys find themselves an opportunity to have fun in a lot of waysSecuel to "Whore Direction" and Part 2 of the 1D Backstage Stories SeriesUPLOADING AGAIN SINCE I CAME BACK FROM MY BREAK





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoy this! Anyway, like the summary said, this is a secuel to Whore Direction, but you don't have to read it to understand cause basically this is porn with almost no plot, but you should anyway :). Also as the story advances there will be a lot of scenes with the 1d boys and the 5sos with omc, or with themselves, i'll add the tags when they happen, anyway hope you enjoy it!

Niall was sitting alone on his old room back at home, it’s been almost 1 week before he and the rest of his band mates left to take the winter break with their families. Niall was glad to see his whole family together, but he couldn’t help to miss the lads…and their cocks.

Niall was sitting with his phone on his old room watching funny YouTube videos when Louis sent him a message

“ _Hey blondie, check this video, this is the band I told you about –Louis”_

Under the message there was a blue YouTube link, he immediately touched it and redirected him to YouTube again, a few seconds later the video of a band from around 4 guys appeared, they were singing a song called “Out of my limit”, Niall heard the song and he thought it was really good, he scrolled down and saw there were a lot of videos but not too many so he thought they might be an amateur group or something.

Being as nice as he is, he thought about doing something good for these guys, he went on his twitter and tweeted the link of the video with the words “Check this out J”

He blocked his phone and after a few seconds he heard his phone buzz with the responses and retweets, he smiled knowing he did something good for them. It was late night, and it’s been around 1 week since he had sex, and of course he started to crave for it.

He looked his list of contacts and sends a message to one of his old friends and occasional hook up back in the day, it didn’t take up to 5 minutes until he got a response

“Sure,  I would love to smash your ass, but I’m with my cousin, can he join?”

Niall smiled and his cock was already hard

“Of course he can” Niall wrote back, He got up his bed, he put on his shoes and walked, his mum was there watching tv and she looked at his son when he appeared

“Oh Niall, where are you going so late?” she asks him

“I’m visiting Noah, he and his cousin wanna meet up for some drinks”

“Oh, be careful with how much you drink, ok”

“Don’t worry!” he says before going out, the night sky was full of start and Niall rubbed his hands together so he didn’t feel that cold, he started to walk to his friend house, it wasn’t very far actually, just a few streets away, the city was still awake, you could see some people reunited and talking, the sounds of glasses crashing when Niall walked in front of a bar.

A few minutes of walking he finally arrived at his friend house, it was a bit old but it was still beautiful, he looked at the driveway and he was pleased to see Noah’s parent were gone. He knocked on the door a few times and he heard the sound of footsteps, then a guy around his 20’s opened the door

“Horan, Long time no see!” the guy said joyfully with a strong Irish accent pulling Niall into a hug

  He was big and his muscles sure were notified, his skin was pale and his hair was a dark red tone, Niall always thought that Noah was the most Irish guy he met, apart from the looks he also loved to drink beer or any kind of alcohol in fact.

“Noah bro, it’s been so long, you’ve grown a bear and everything” Niall says getting inside the house, he feels Noah’s hand squeeze his butt

“Mmm I’m glad to see you still have a gorgeous ass” Noah says against Niall ear, his tongue slowly licking the lobe as Niall grunts feeling his cock grow hard

“I’m glad to see you’re still so eager” Niall kisses the pale skin of the neck “Where are your parents?”

“Gone for dinner, they won’t be interrupting us”

“Good” Niall walks a few steps away “Where is your cousin?”

“He’s in the kitchen, but…” Noah grabs Niall by his hands and pulls him back again “I wanted you a bit for myself before we go into it” he says, Niall smiles knowing what he wants

The blonde gets on his knees thanking god that there is a soft rug on the floor, Noah smiles undoing his pants, he’s wearing a pair of green boxers and Niall can see a bit of red hair on the pale legs and a trail going from his crotch to the belly button.

“You missed my cock?”

“You have no idea” Niall says leaning in, he digs his face in the underwear feeling the soft cock underneath start to grow hard, he opens his mouth to suck the member across the green fabric.

“Knowing how much of a cum-slut you are I’m pretty sure you suck cock every time you can” the red head says, he bit his lip when he feels his underwear get wet with the blonde’s saliva

“Mmm” Niall muffled against the underwear, Noah not being able to resist anymore, grabs the waistband of his underwear and pulls it down making his 10 inch hard cock hit Niall’s face

“I bet you let those band mates of you fuck you every single day”

“Jealous?” Niall teases but Noah smirks

“Of course I am, not every day you get your cock into a slut like you“ Noah says, he and Niall had been fooling around for years so he know what he likes Suck it for me babe”

“Yes daddy” Niall answers, he grabs the cock in his hands and pulls the foreskin all the way down, he licks his lips seeing the pink headed cock, and the red pubes make it look even paler and tasty

Niall open his mouth already drooling and Noah starts to slap the head of his cock on Niall’s tongue, the few drops of pre-cum start to leak landing on Niall’s lips

“I don’t think you want it that much” Noah says in a deep voice, he knows Niall will beg without hesitating

“Please daddy, please let me take a taste of your cock, I wanna suck It please” Niall begged, his tongue out letting Noah brush and rub his cock on it

“Here you go” Noah says grabbing Niall’s dyed hair and pushing his cock into the warm wet mouth “Shit, after all this time your mouth it’s still the best I’ve had”

Niall smiles and licks the cock inside his mouth, he moves his tongue back and forward rubbing the head, then he remembers something and pushes his tongue inside the foreskin, Noah moans throwing his head back

“Shit, I can’t believe you still remember I like that”  he says petting Niall’s hair, Niall looks up and smiles before bobbing his head up and down, the cock inside his mouth getting wet and Niall starts to moan every time he has completely swallowed all of it.

“Fuck yeah baby, suck it” Noah moans, he grabs his shirt and throws it on the floor, Niall looks up at the pale built body and he is glad to see Noah has been hitting the gym, his right hand grabs the cock and he start to jerk it off at the same rhythm of his bobs, while his right hand goes up to touch and rub the abs of his childhood friend.

“Shit Niall you’ve been getting better at this” Noah says, he grabs both sides of Niall face and without any warning he moves his hip face fucking his friend.

Niall moans but chokes after a few trusts, he feels his lungs empty and his eyes get all teary, Noah pulls his cock out, a trail of pre-cum locks his cock with Niall’s lips

“Fuck you look so beautiful like this” he goes down, he licks the pre-cum off Niall’s mouth and kisses him deeply, he shoves his tongue inside and Niall happily lets him take the control, both tongues brush against one another sharing the few drops of pre-cum left

“Wow, you weren’t kidding when you said he was a cock-slut” they both hear a voice come from close “I wondered what kept you so busy so I’ve been standing here for around 5 minutes”

Niall and Noah break the kiss and they see a red head guy who looks clearly related to Noah stand on the hallway, he lies against the table and one of his hands palms his cock through his pants.

“Oh well, I never lie, Niall this is my cousin Gregory, Gregory this is my friend Niall”

“Nice to meet you” Niall says still kneeling, he is about to get up but Gregory who walked to get close to them puts a hand on his shoulder to keep him down

“No need to stand up, and call me Greg” the guy says, he rubs his crotch and he can see the big bulge “I might not be as big as Noah but I like it rough”

“Rough is the best” Niall says, with mighty hand he undos the pants and lets them fall with the underwear along. A 9’ inch cock sprung out, a few pubes similar to Noah’s make a trail to the bellybutton and Niall grabs both cocks and starts to jerk both guys off.

“Damn, I can’t tell which one looks better” Niall says and the cousins laugh

“Well you can tell mine is bigger” Noah says and Niall nods

“But which one tastes better?” Greg ask with a grin and Niall already likes this guy, he leans and licks the head of Greg’s cock, it tastes a bit sweeter and he swallows the head, Greg takes this chance to grab Niall’s head and suddenly pushing his cock all the way in, Niall gags and pull back, he looks up at Greg who has a devilish smile

“I told you I like it rough”

“I loved it” Niall answers

“Let’s get on the couch” Noah suggest, and they boys follow, on the way to the living room Niall gets rid of his clothes, his cock leaking with pre-cum and he gets his ass slapped a few times

“Suck Greg off, I want to taste that ass again” he says, Niall nods excited, he lays on fours on the couch, Greg stands in front of him and Niall doesn’t waste time so he gets to suck greg just like he was doing It before.

Noah grabs Niall’s legs and pull them apart, he sees a few of brown hair around and he smiles, he spanks Niall a few times making the blonde moan and at the same time making Greg moan back. The cousins look at each other with lust and they go for a kiss.

Niall who stands in the middle of them takes the cock out of his mouth and pulls out to see the red head cousins kiss, he moans and he thinks he can shoot his load just to see this

“Fuck are you really making out?” he asks

Greg breaks the kiss and looks down “do you have any problem with it?”

“No, it’s so fucking hot”

“Then go back to suck my cock” Greg says pushing his cock back into Niall’s mouth

“How does it feel?” Noah asks his cousin

“Fucking good, he gives better head than you”

Noah laughs “I would be offended but I know it’s true” Noah kisses his way down from Niall’s lower back to his ass, he sees the pink rim and he accumulates spit enough to get it all wet.

Niall moans around Greg when he feels Noah spit on his ass, there is a finger rubbing in circles and teasing to push in, Niall’s cock is about to explode, he can’t believe he is this horny just from sucking cock, Noah pushes his finger in and it takes no time before he finds Niall’s prostate

“Agh!” Niall moans, he hides his face on his arms and the cousins laugh, Noah knowing how much Niall is liking it pushes and second one and curls his fingers right into Niall’s prostate, the blonde driven by the pleasure cries with his eyes closed shooting his load all over the couch

“Fuck, did he just come by your fingers?” Greg asks, kneeling to see Niall cum dripping cock

“I told you he was slut” Noah says, he pulls his fingers out and looks for a condom in one of the shelves, once he puts it in he slaps Niall’s ass

“Are you ready for the real thing?” Noah asks, Niall who had his head down turns to see Noah align with his ass

“Of course Noah push it in please- ahh!” he moans finally when Noah pushes the head in, he feel the rim stretch and swallow the head, he waits for the whole thing to go in but Noah stays still, he sees Niall struggling with the feeling of wanting more

“Please Noah push it in!” He pleads, there is a loud smack sound when Noah spanks him and Greg laughs

“I’ll do it when I want it, Greg take care of his mouth, I don’t like to hear sluts when I fuck them”

“With pleasure” Greg grabs Niall’s nose and presses until Niall gag for air, then he takes the chance to fill his mouth with his cock “there you go”

Noah who was pleased to see Niall gagging decided to push his whole length in which made Niall moan, his prostate was being rubbed right after cumming so he felt sensitive but nothing that he didn’t feel before

“So.Fucking.Tight” Noah praised with a trust with every single word.

Soon enough the boys started to pick a peace, whenever Noah pushed his cock inside Greg would pull his cock and so the other way, Niall was in heaven and hell, his prostrate so sentivie being pounded at an aggressive speed and his jaw tired for the effort but he didn’t want anything to stop, he wanted to be used, to feel his hole gapping for more

“How is that ass?”

“So good, even better than any girl I’ve had” Noah says, Greg licks his lips and sees his cousin trust, the sound of skin hitting against skin fills the room. “Listen to me slut” he leans putting all his weight on Niall “I don’t care how much momey you have, or how famous you get, this ass belongs to me, got it?”

“Yes” Niall moans and screams when his ass gets spanked

“Got it?!” Noah asks again

“Yes daddy!” Niall moans, tears rolling down his cheeks

One of the things Niall likes about fucking Irish men is that at some point they turn into animals, their words transform into bestial grunts and somehow they gain a strength and that’s the same thing that’s happening right now, he opens his eyes and looks up, Greg has his eyes closed but his mouth is open and he is breathing hard, almost like a roar and it makes Niall feel so good with the cock gaining speed and force on his ass.

“Arrgggg, fuck, this ass, I’m close” Noah announces, he grabs Niall’s hips hard and the blonde it’s sure is going to leave a mark, and the red head starts to go with all he has

“Me too, fuck, suck it baby” Greg says, Niall follows his orders and after a while he pulls Greg’s cock out of his mouth

“Please daddy fill my ass with you cum!” Niall begs, he feels a hand grab his cock and quickly jerking him off, he moans, everything feels so good right now, even the cushion on his skin makes him horny

“Yeah! You want me to fill that ass don’t you slut!” Noah says pounding hard “tell your other daddy what you want”

“Daddy I want you to paint my face with your cum!” Niall says this time looking at Greg who smiles, Niall grabs his cock and starts to lick the head and jerk him off

“Oh shit I’m cumming!” Noah says, then a hard trust and he closes his eyes, something like the roar of an animal comes out of his mouth and Niall feel the cock twitch inside him.

“Ahh, fuck!” Greg moans and he is shooting 5 streams of cum into Niall’s face, most of it landing on his mouth and his cheeks. The 3 of them breathe hard for a few seconds before Noah pulls his cock out, he throws the condom away and orders Niall to suck both cocks clean.

“Yes daddy” Niall answer, both redhead position their cock right in front of Niall’s mouth which starts to work like a vacuum almost immediately, both cousins look at each other before they go in for a kiss.

“Fuck, this was so good” Greg says against Noah’s lips

“And wait till you take a taste of that ass” Greg answers, he looks down at Niall who’s face is covered in cum “what do you say slut, you up for another pounding?”

Niall looks up, a big smile on his face as cum drips of it “Always daddy!”

**

At the same time in London

Simon lays on his office chair, he is busy since he is planning all the stuff for the Take me Home Tour, everything is almost settled but the opening act is still undecided, he’s been staying up all night hearing recommendations and seeing performances of other artist.

His phone buzzes and he sees that Niall tweeted a link of a video, when he opens it he sees is a performance of an Australian band, he watches the whole video and when he closes the window he already knows he has it, this guys were talented and also seemed really attractive which was nice for all the girls.

He picks up his phone and calls his assistant

“Yes Mr Simon” Kyle answers on the other line

“I’m gonna need you to find information about the possible opening act for the boys, find everything you can about a band called 5 Seconds of Summer, they are form Australia”

“I’m on it Sir” Kyle answers

“And Kyle”

“yes sir”

“Come to my office in five minutes, I’m needing a good fuck right now”

“Yes Sir” Kyle answers excited before hanging up

Simon looks at the screen again, 4 boys, there was something that told him they were going to kill it at being the opening act, and something else told him that the boys sure were going to have fun with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 5sos boys go celebrating   
> The 1d boys prepare for a very exclusive party 
> 
> In this chapter you'll see:  
> Michael/Luke (blowjobs)   
> Harry/Louis  
> Louis/OMC (no sex, yet)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update! So, this is more of an introductory chapter to the story, there is a lot of plot and not too much action, but the next one will, anyway hope you like it!

“Oh god, oh god” Luke said as he saw the tweet Niall Horan just made about the band “Fuck, this can’t be true!” He said excited getting up of the bed, he dialed his mom’s number and after a few seconds she answered, Luke started to talk as fast and so loud that his mom didn’t get a thing about what he said.

“Luke is everything ok?” his mom asked, Luke quickly stood up, he had a goofy smile on his face and his mom laughed “What’s going on?!”

“Niall Horan just tweeted about our band” Luke said in a serious tone, his mom didn’t seem to realize what it meant

“Niall Horan…is he a manager?” she asked and Luke laughed

“No, he is part of One Direction, you know, the group”

“Oh right, the British boys, they were so cute on the x factor” Luke rolled his eyes “I’m so happy for you”

“Thanks mom” Luke said putting on his shoes “gotta go tell the boys, bye mom” he said running to the door and hanging up on the phone.

It was a sunny day. Luke walked around the campus waving at the girls and nodding at the guy she met, he decided to tell Michael first, of all the boys he knew Michael would be the one to plan something to celebrate later. He went inside the dorm building and walked until he was in front of the door, instead of knocking like he always do he decided to surprise so he opened the door and jumped inside a big smile on his face.

“GUESS WHO JUST TWEETED ABOUT OUR-“Luke yelled but he stopped in the middle of the sentence when he saw Michael in front of his laptop, pants and briefs down and both hands covering his cock, the red haired boy tried to grab his pants and pull them up but in the way Luke could catch a view of the nice 8 inch cock. “Fuck, Mike, sorry I should have knocked”

“Fuck yes you should, close the damn door Hemmings!” He said when Luke left the door open; the boy quickly closed it and turned so he could let his friend put his clothes on “Let me tell you one word, PRIVACY” the paled skinned boy yelled, he closed his laptop and sat on his bed.

Luke blushed, still giving his back to Michael “I’m sorry it’s just that I have big news and I was so excited”

“Tell me then, what’s so important” Michael asked “And I already have my clothes on so turn”

Luke turned excited again “Guess what, Niall Horan tweeted about our last video!”

Michael smiled “No way, Hemmings don’t play with this”

“I’m not kidding! Check it yourself!” Luke said, Michael stood up and jumped on the chair, he turned his laptop on again and the video he was watching popped up again.

 _“Fuck yeah! Ram it harder!”_  A girl said, she was being brutally fucked by a man who could crush her just by sitting on top of her.

“Ah fuck” Michael cursed, he quickly went to close the window, he turned to face Luke who was smirking “My bad”

“Don’t worry, I know how much you like dirty talking, now look it up!” Luke said, Michael typed on the screen until he reached the tweet

“Fuck! YES!!” Michael said standing up of his chair, he opened his arms and Luke hugged him, then jumped in circles still holding each other “CALUM AND ASHTON ARE GOING TO GO NUTS!” he yelled

“I know!” Luke said, then he stopped jumping and his eyes went right into Michael’s crotch “Dude, how can you still be hard?” Michael stopped and scratched his hair

“Well I get hard when I’m excited about something” he said, Luke laughed, more like an awkward laugh

“Ok, ok” Luke said “I’ll go tell the others, we should do something tonight to celebrate”

“Sure, I’ll plan something up” Michael said “see you”

Luke waved and closed the door behind him, he let his air out of his body and looked down at his own crotch, he knew he was hard, the second he caught Michael naked he felt his cock get hard and he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

“Fuck gotta get focused” he said before going to Ashton’s room. Tonight it was going to be a blast.

**

“Over here!” Calum says waving his hands when he sees Luke go inside the disco, He is on a table with Michael and Ashton who laugh and drink. The music is really loud and as Luke walks over to them across the multitude Michael and Ashton already served another round of drinks.

“Hey!” Luke says once he reaches the table, Ashton shoves a glass of vodka at him and Luke drinks it “Damn, that tastes awful” he says, Ashton laughs

“Those are the best drinks besides we are celebrating so don’t be a bitch and drink another” Ashton says serving another shot that Luke drinks without hesitating.

“Ok, Luke, so, like I was telling the guys, tonight I want to get laid” Calum tells over the music “Are you joining the hunt? Michael said yes but Ashton doesn’t feel up to”

Luke looks around, there are some really hot girls but he is not feeling up to it, he looks at Michael who is staring at him, Luke smiles and Michael nods in response

“I don’t know Calum, I think I’m staying on the back with Ashton tonight” he answers and Calum shakes his head disappointed

“You guys really don’t know how to celebrate” the black haired boy says “Michael it seems like it’s just going to be you and me on the hunt”

Michael takes another shot and stands up “Well, the less the better I guess” the red haired boy says, he pats Louis back a few times “enjoy, we’ll be back, or if we’re lucky we won’t”

Luke fakes a laugh and takes a seat next to Ashton, he looks at Michael and Calum walk around talking to some girls and Luke can’t help to feel a bit jealous

“So, tell me, now that we were recognized by someone important” Ashton says pouring down vodka on two glasses “what’s the plan?” he says handing Luke another drink that the blonde drinks quickly

“I don’t know” he coughs a few times “maybe upload another video soon, I don’t know if we should do another cover, but we’re going on the good way” he says, and Ashton nods in agreement.

They talk for a while about the band, but after a few drinks they boys laugh and tell stories. The whole time Luke has his eyes on Michael, he seems him and Calum walk around talking with chicks and after a while they find themselves 2 hot blondes. Luke sees Michael walk with his blonde to the dance floor and he bites his piercing on the lip when Michael grabs the girl and he practically grinds against her.

Luke drinks feeling the anger inside, he doesn’t know why, he likes girls, he knows it, but he also knows he has some feeling for Michael. As the night goes on so do the drinks, Luke was never a lightweight when it came to drinks and he also knew how to pull himself when he was close to lose it. Ashton and Luke kept talking and drinking, the place was full of young people dancing and even if Luke didn’t go hunting tonight he was having a blast.

And hour suddenly became 2, and 3, and suddenly Luke saw his phone and realizes it was almost 3 am, he looked around for Michael and Calum, but he couldn’t find them.

“Ash, have you seen the lads?” Luke asked

“Nah, maybe they left with some girls” he answered “damn I’m feeling tired”

“Yeah me too, wanna go?” Ashton nodded and the boys stood up walking to the door, they walked through the crowd but Luke stopped when he felt a pair of hands fell right on his shoulder and he almost fell when Michael leaned all his weight on him.

“Lukeeeeee” Michael said, his voice going a pitch higher as he spoke “Dude, I was looking for you” he looked at Ashton “And ash is here too!” he said laughing.

Luke turned to see Ashton who shook his head with a smile. Michael had been known for getting super drunk real quick

“Hey dude” Luke said “where is Calum?”

“That mother fucker left” Michael said throwing his arms around while he spoke “he left with a girl, while mine didn’t want to come, fuckers” he said angry

Ashton laughed “What are we doing with him, he won’t make it alone”

Luke looked at Michael who tried to smile at him but it came out as a goofy smirk

“I’ll take him to his dorm, it’s on my way so it’s no problem” Luke said and Ashton agreed.

“Let’s go, Mike, say bye to Ashton” Luke said pulling one of Michael’s arms around his shoulder so he could help him walk.

“Bye ash!!” Michael said waving at Ashton.

They left the club and started to walk, Luke called a cab with the only hand he had free cause the other was holding onto Michael’s, once the cab pulled he told them the address to Michael’s dorm, it was a 10 minute drive, but it took around 15 cause Michael made the taxi pull up a few times saying that he felt like he was going to puke.

After paying the cab driver Luke knew he needed to lift Michael up the stairs, Michael was way heavier and it took Luke a good 8 minutes before they got into the dorm’s door.

“Ok, Mike, here we are, now where do you have the keys?” Luke asked

Michael laughed, he moved and he would have fallen but the wall stopped him

“I don’t know, hahaha everything is spinning” he said looking at the ceiling

Luke rolled his eyes, he started to look for the keys on Michael’s pocket, he touched the back ones but he only felt a wallet, then he moved to the front ones, he started to touch looking for it and he gasped when he felt Michael’s cock hard underneath the fabric.

Michael laughed but Luke stopped moving, he swallowed and looked at Michael who seemed to distracted to realize what just happened. Luke shook his head, he looked for the keys again and once he found them he lifted Michael again and opened the door

“Yes!” Michael yelled with his arms up in the air, he took a few sloppy steps and feel on his bed

“Well, I’m gonna go, bye” Luke said he was about to leave when he felt Michael pull him

“Waaaaait” he said “I’m sweating, please help me take my clothes”

Luke scratched the back of his head “Can you do it by yourself?”

Michael nodded and tried to lift his shirt, Luke couldn’t hold to laugh when he completely failed getting his head stuck and starting to panic,

“Here, let me help” Luke said finally helping the boy “there you see” he added throwing the t-shirt on the floor, Luke bit his lip, there he was, in front of him a shirtless and drunk Michael, he shook his head “Well if that’s it…”

“Noo” Michael quickly added “My pants” he started to shake his legs while complaining

“For gods sake” Luke said, he liked Michael but sometimes he acted just like a kid, Luke came back decided to drop his pants and leave, this was getting harder than he wanted to admit.

Michael lifted his hips so Luke could pull the tight pants down, Luke pulled and pulled but they didn’t come down, then with one hard yank he managed to pull them off but also dragging Michael’s underwear down with them.

Luke’s face almost fainted, he didn’t realize what happened until he heard the slap sound that Michael’s cock did when it slapped his stomach. Slowly and carefully Luke looked up and he almost faints, Michael 8’ inch cock stood hard and ready for action, he was uncut but the foreskin was retracted so he could see a bit of the pink head.

Michael rolled his head from side to side, he had his eyes closed so he didn’t see Luke staring at his manhood.

“Fuck, I feel so hot” Michael said, he ran a hand up and down his chest, then slowly his other hand rubbed his cock, he moaned and Luke got hard almost in a second, he watched his friend touching himself, he knew Michael was wrong so he didn’t what he was doing.

His brain told him to leave, to leave and pretend nothing happened, but Luke didn’t do it, instead he talked, and he didn’t know if it was the alcohol or the desire, maybe a mix of both, but when the words left his lips he couldn’t believe it.

“Do-do you want me to take care of it?” he said in a low voice, his eyes opened wide and for a moment he thought he spoke so low that Michael didn’t hear him, but he was wrong.

Michael stopped his hands, he opened one of his lazy eyes, and looked down at Luke, he bit his own lips “Would you do it?”

Luke knew there was no turning back now “Ye-yeah”

Michael smiled thankfully “thanks duuuuude” he said, he let go his cock and he relaxed on the bed.

Luke looked around, was this really happening? He couldn’t believe it, he finally had the chance to do this, and now he was afraid, he moved his hand up Michael’s right leg, he enjoyed the brush of the few hairs he had, but right before he was about to reach his cock he stopped

“Something wrong?” Michael asked, he then started to laugh

“No, forget about it” Luke said, he was doing this, he grabbed Michael’s cock, the warm manhood felt good around his fingers, he took his time to touch everything, he twirled the head around his fingers and Luke smiled when Michael started to moan.

“Mmm yeah” Michael said, he looked down to what it seemed to be his friend jerking him off, the hand around his cock was experienced.

“Do you like it?” Luke asked, he pulled the foreskin all the way down and he saw the head shiny bright with pre-cum

“Yeah, please don’t stop” Michael said, he had his eyes closed

“Mike, are you still drunk?” Luke asked

“Ok, let’s make something clear” he tried to say seriously but it came out as long words and with a goofy tone “I was never druuuunk. Besides if you know I get like this then with do you invitee mee” he complained “you guys should-“

He tried to continue but he was cut out when he felt Luke’s lips against his own, at first Michael opened his eyes shocked, but then he felt his own lips move by their own, it was slow, Luke’s soft lips against his and Michael could feel the cold piercing brush his lower lip

“Lu-luke” Michael moaned against his lips, he didn’t know when Luke lost his shirt but he had his hand going up and down Luke’s back, he felt Luke’s hand take a hard grip on his dyed hair and he moaned, Luke took the chance to push his tongue inside his mouth and Michael was more than happy to let the boy explore his mouth.

Luke could taste the vodka on Michael’s mouth, he felt their lips entwine and he didn’t want to admit it but he enjoyed every second of it. Michael was pretty vocal moaning against him, Luke could feel his still clothed cock rub against Michael’s.

Luke starts to kiss all his way down to the other’s boy neck, kissing and sucking long enough to leave a bite mark, he start to go down until he reaches the nipples, he bites one of them before he starts to suck it, with one of his hands he plays with the other and Michael bites his lips. Luke, decided, and hornier than ever resumes his journey until he reaches his destiny.

Right in front of his face he has a cock, a cock he’s been fantasizing about, something that he has seen but never like this, and now he had the chance. Luke opened his mouth, he knew what to do, he’s got head before and porn teaches you a lot about it too.

He licks the slit of the head, the drops of pre-cum stick to his tongue and he smiles, Michael groans feeling the wet tongue circle the head of his cock. Luke smiles, he opens his mouth and takes the head inside, his lips move around the shaft and he rolls his tongue around pushing it sometimes inside the foreskin

“Fuck yeah Luke” Michael moans, his hands moving to Luke’s hair, he pets it, the blonde closes his eyes, the alcohol making him sleepy and the fact that someone is playing with his hair doesn’t help, Luke keeps on his duty and he opens his eyes surprised when Michael start to push Luke’s head down until his nose rubs the few pubes “Ahhh yeah” Michael says, Luke chokes, his eyes get teary and he looks up at Michael who has his mouth open and with a big smile

Luke struggles to keep the air on his lungs, Michael soon realizes and he lets the blonde pull his cock out of his mouth so he can take a deep breath. Luke starts to take deep breaths; he looks at the cock in front of him shiny and covered in his saliva. Luke runs his hand over his lip to collect the string of pre.cum that attaches his lips to the head of the cock.

“Are you ok?” Michael asks “Was I too rough?” he asks and shouts a goofy laugh, he runs his thumb over the younger boy’s lips, Luke blushes.

“N-no, actually, I liked it” he grabs the pale cock and strokes it, he rubs the head on his lips teasing “would you do it again?” he ask before putting the cock back on his mouth, Michael laughs and rubs his lazy eyes

“You don’t have to ask me twice” he grabs Luke’s hair again and repeats the same thing he did, he pushes Luke all the way down, and then he pulls it just leaving the head inside the warm mouth, and he pushes him back down again.

He does it slowly at first, Luke gags a few times but it only works to turn him even more, after a while Michael starts to move his hips instead of moving Luke’s head, and Luke doesn’t know when but when he starts to gag a lot more he realizes he is getting face-fucked by Michael.

“Ah yes! So.Freaking.wet” Michael says each word with a trust. Luke starts to moan around his cock and Michael realizes the boy has takes his cock out and he is jerking off, Michael turns his eyes at Luke and he feels his orgasm coming “Ah fuck! Luke I think I won’t last too much”

Luke opens his eyes, he is jerking his cock fast at the same speed Michael moves his hips, he feel the hands on his hair grip tighter and he feel a bit of pain but he doesn’t care, he knows Michael is about to come and the only thing he wants it’s to taste it. He moves his tongue around the cock while looking up.

“Ah fuck! I’m cumming!” he looks down at when his eyes meet the blonde’s big eyes he can’t hold it anylonger “Aww fuck!” Michael moans, he hold Luke’s head down so he can shoot his load deep into his throat, his muscles tense and his body shakes as he shoots his load. Luke gags but he also comes when he feels the warm liquid his the back and slid down on his throat. He jerks his cock a few times, all his cum landed on his hand so he uses it as lube covering his own cock with cum.

Luke breathes through his nose waiting for Michael to loosen the grip of his hair, he waits and when he feels the hand on his hair fall to the side he pulls the cock out of his mouth. Cum drips form his lips and Michael’s cock is covered on it, it drips on his leg and Luke sucks his own cum of his hand.

He waits for Michael to say or do something, but the boy is still, the only movement is on his chest breathing swoly, Luke stands up and he rolls his eyes when he sees Michael asleep naked right after he came

“You’ve got to be kidding me” Luke says, Michael starts to snore and Luke rolls his eyes again. He finally gets the chance to do a move with Michael and the boy falls asleep, terrific, Luke grabs Michael’s legs and moves them back on the bed, he looks for a box of tissues and he cleans Michael’s cock and leg, he cleans himself up and gets dressed.

Before leaving he gets on top of the sleeping boy, he bites his lip, Michael looked so cute like this, he shakes his head and he leans close, their lips almost brushing

“I finally get this chance with you, and you fall asleep” he laughs “and what’s even more, I’m pretty sure you won’t remember this” he smiles and gives Michael a quick kiss before he stands up the bed and leaves the room.

**

The next day

“Hello?” Calum says answering the phone, his head hurts and he looks at the girl right next to him, damn he got lucky last night

“Calum, damn finally, are you ok? We didn’t see you leave the club?”

“Yeah, I’m good, I guess I even got laid” he whisper rubbing his eyes

“Good for you, maybe next time you should tell us you’re leaving, and maybe next time you won’t leave Michael drunk and alone on the club!” Ashton yells

“Drunk?” Calum says confused “what are you talking about?”

“Michael was super drunk last night, he couldn’t even walk alone” Ashton yells “Luke had to take him back to his dorm”

“Well he was either faking or he became a lightweight yesterday, cause the only drinks he had last night were the 2 shots we took on the table”

“What?” Ashton said “there is no way, he was drunk last night”

“Well, I don’t know what to say, he didn’t drink anything and I tried everything so he did but he refused everything I tried ot give him, he didn’t even hunt any girls!”

“I see” Ashton says “never mind I guess he had a few drinks after you left, I just wanted to see you were alright, see you soon”

“Bye” Calum said hanging up, he looked at the girl on his bed, he was pretty sure he fucked her last night, with a smile on his face, he went under the sheets deciding to give the girl a morning surprise…

**

On London…

“Are you excited Lou?” Harry asked, he had a hand running up and down Louis inner leg the whole ride teasing him

“You have no idea” the older guy said, he leaned for a kissed that harry was pleased to give, their tongues brushed against one another.

They were on the back of a van, the glasses covered in a dark material that let them see clearly what was going on outside but no one could see what was going on inside. The making out session was starting to heat up, Louis had his hands running on Harry’s chest and they were doing their way down when Harry grabbed them, he laughed

“No, no, we are not doing anything, you have your own club of fans waiting for you” Harry said, Louis bit his lip and putted on a sad face

“But Harry” he complained

“No buts” the other answered quickly “Liam and Zayn said the whole place is filled and you and I all the energy we have”

“Fine…” Louis looked down “It’s so sad Ni is not here with us”

“I know, but last time I talked to him he said he was fucking one of his old friends” harry said remembering

“Lucky him” Louis said “Irish men look like they know what they are doing” Louis said and Harry gave him a kiss on the cheek

“Maybe there are going to be a few Irish guys at the club” the curly haired boy teased and Louis laughed

“Aren’t you going to be Jealous?” Louis said

“I might be, but at the end of the day I know you will always love my cock more than anything” he whispered in his ear and Louis had to hold back a moan

“We’re here” the driver said, he was a hired man by Simon, he stopped in front of a black brick building, a neon sign on top of a door that said PRIVATE in a purple color

“Thanks, we will call you when we are done” Harry said, he grabbed his and Louis mask, they were black and covered half their faces only letting their eyes, mouth and lower face visible, they tied the knots behind the back of their heads and smiled at each other “Ready?”

“Always” Louis replied, they got down the van and walked, in front of the door there were 2 guys who could throw them to the street with no effort, one of them a bold one with dark glasses looked at them

“We are here for the party” Louis said, the men looked at each other and the other one, a black guy talked

“I suppose you have your invitations” he said, Harry nodded at took out 2 invitations, gold letters written on black hard paper saying that the invitation was only valid for one person, the man read the invitations and looked at them

“Let them in” he said stepping aside his friend moving too and Harry and Louis got inside the building, they walked into a hall completely empty, the only thing on it were the bars of red neon light that illuminated with a mysterious aura the room, they heard the door close behind them.

“Damn those guys are scary” Louis said, he look at the black door in front of them, he took a deep breath, he felt nervous, he did orgies before but he didn’t know why he was nervous

“Relax, you’ll enjoy it” Harry assured, with a hand on Louis’ shoulder they walked to the door, when they opened Louis smiled, Harry was right.

When Simon gave the boys the invitations he said it was for one of the most exclusives orgies on London, Louis was excited, he didn’t know what to expect, but here they were. Louis smiled at the sight in front, a big crowed room, music filled his ears and he was pleased to see that there were real light here and not one of those neon shitty bulbs.

The place was crowed but not too much to feel suffocated, they looked around and saw Liam and Zayn sitting on a couch close to the bar, they walked around seeing the territory, everybody wore masks and suits, the invitation said it was necessary to come in, and of course it also helped to keep the privacy of the guests, according to Simon a lot of famous and important people came.

“Look” Harry pointed out at a couple of guys on a couch, they were making out and one of them, the smallest one, had his hand inside the pants of the other, Louis didn’t have to think too much to know what was going on under.

“Nice” Louis replied, they reached the others and Louis kissed them as he greeted them. Liam and Zayn wore the same masks and they all sat together seeing the place

“Hello” harry said to Liam and Zayn who greeted back “so, care to explain how thing work here?”

“Sure” Liam replied, that’s the bar” Liam said pointing out a big round bar, 4 bartenders were working with speed serving the drinks to the men “everything is free, we can order as much as we want but if we get drunk enough to cause a scandal we go out”

“Good to know” Louis said, he was planning to drink until he didn’t care about anything

“Over there” Zayn said pointing at a hallway with lots of doors, around 10 “those are the private rooms, we can use them anyway we want, according to a guy people use them when they want to try something kinky or when they want some time alone, otherwise the action happens right here”

“Yeah, we already saw a couple going at it “Harry said

“Ok, the bathrooms are there” Liam said pointing a big glass door “And that’s it, oh, we’re not supposed to say our names, privacy thing but one of the bartenders said people do it anyway, and one last thing, no cameras, no photos, no phones, and no recording”

“Sure” Louis said “I’m gonna go get a drink” he said standing up “Need anything?” he asked but his friends passed

Harry saw Louis walk, his sexy ass looked even bigger in the black pants and the tuxedo Louis wore made him look even better. “So, when does it start?”

“Harry this is not like a show or something, things flow naturally, and I’m sure in a hour everybody will be naked fucking like animals here”

Harry laughed, Liam was right, his cock already hard, he couldn’t wait for it.

**

“Good night sir, how can I help you?” the bartender asked, a cute guy who wore a mask with black feathers, Louis looked at the guy and he wondered if it was able to fuck with the service cause, fuck, this guy was hot

“Yeah…ummm can I get something that could turn me on really quick” Louis asked, the boy smiled and started to work

“Wow, you really don’t hesitate with that mouth, do you?” A guy next to him said, Louis turned to see a guy with red head and pale skin, he had a deep British accent and Louis decided that flirting back wouldn’t hurt

“Oh you haven’t seen anything, this mouth can do some nasty stuff” he answered licking his lips right after, he saw the man’s clear eyes locked on his lips and he smiled

“I would love to see those working” The man walked a few steps closer to Louis “You are indeed an interesting boy”

“How so?” Louis asked curious, the bartender called Louis and gave him a glass of something with a dark red color, before the man could answer Louis took a big sip of the drink and coughed, it was strong and he felt the warm spread from his throat to his chest, the man in front of him laughed

“I see you also swallow” Louis caught the hint and nodded

“Yeah, anyway you were saying…”

“Oh right, I said you were interesting, cause ever since you came in my eyes immediately went to you and I’ve been watching you ever since”

“Wow, that’s a great line” Louis said, he didn’t want to admit he loved to hear that kind of stuff

“But I’m wondering, are you and the guy who came in with you in a relation?” the redhead asked, Louis turned to see Harry on the couch staring at him

“Amm no, why do you ask?” Louis said turning his gaze back at the boy

“Cause ever since I started talking to you he doesn’t move his eyes from you”

Louis laughs its funny knowing that Harry gets a little jealous. “Nah we’re not in a relation, I just let him fuck me sometimes” The redhead laughs, then he looks right into Louis eyes and the younger boys feels like his legs are going to collapse

“Good to know” the guy says, he comes a few steps closer, he puts one of his hands on Louis hips squeezing lightly and whispers on Louis’ ear “what do you say if we go into a room so we get some privacy?”

Louis’ back shiver in excitement “What? Don’t you wanna do it here?” he teases, the redhead smiles

“As much as I would like to show these men how much you enjoy my cock I prefer it to be just you and me”

Louis bites his lips and nods

The man smiles and grabs Louis hand, he guides their way into one of the rooms, Louis turns to see their friends, Zayn and Liam smiled and clap their hands at him, but Harry just stares and smiles with a grin.

Louis looks at the guy walking in front of him, his warm hand pulling lightly at him, once they reach the doors they walk until they find a door unlocked and go in, Louis walks in, nervous but excited cause he knows that this is going to be a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! as always I hoped you liked it! leave some kudos or comments with your opinion or ideas, i'll try to please everybody!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys enjoy the party...

Louis walks inside a room, the pace is small, the only furniture you can see is a big bed with black and red covers, and 2 nightstands with lamps on top of them. The lights are dim but enough for him to see, he turns around to see the man closing the door.

“Are you alright?” he asks Louis, who is already dropping his pants as he walks to the bed

“Of course” he says dropping all the way down his pants, he is going commando so his big ass is already showing and Louis smiles knowing that the mysterious redhead is staring at it “as surprising as it seems, this is not my first time doing this”

“No way” the man said with a devilish smile and Louis could tell the hint of sarcasm

“So, should we take of our masks?” he says already with both hands on his face pulling it off but he feels a pair of hands on his own stopping him

“Wait, first, you should know, that I’m no really allowed to do it…” he says

“What do you mean?” Louis asks with curiosity. He is now lying on his back with his legs spread, his hand starts to rub his cock and the stranger looks at him biting his lip

“My managing team think is important to keep my image” he says rubbing his read hair with his hands “Like really important, and as a caution I never take off my mask”

Louis roll his head around, now that he is actually paying attention to him the guy seems kind of familiar, that red hair, those eyes, and the way he speaks…could it be..?

“I know you’re not gonna answer but…have we met before?” Louis asks and the man quickly looks up surprised and quickly swallows, Louis understood without any words.

“I….I’m not allowed to answer that” the redhead says but Louis is already getting rid of his mask

“it’s okay” Louis answers “I’m Louis Tomlinson” he grabs his shirt and throws it on the floor laying completely naked on the bed, he spreads his legs and he teases his hole with a finger “I don’t care if you keep the mask, to be honest all I want is your cock”

The man watches Louis with lust paying attention to every move and every expression. And Louis loves it, he always had a thing for voyeurism, the idea of being watched always got him off and he was used to do this kind of stuff with Harry, but there was something else about doing it with complete strangers, and if this guy was who Louis suspected…

Louis bites his lip and he makes sure to moan loud enough when he finally decides to push a finger inside, he moves it around just for show, he’s had enough practice to find his prostate, he open his eyes and stares right into the eyes of the man, he moans again when he touches the bundle of nerves, his eyes go down and he can see the already hard cock down the pants of the man, he can0’t help but wonder how big it is, and how deep It will go.

“You know…” Louis says, his finger moving faster “it’s kind of unfair -agh!- that you’re still with your clothes while I’m…ahhh fuck” he moans pushing a second finger, he always loves putting on a show “naked” he finishes

The man smiles, his hand rubbing his bulge as he walks closer to Louis, his hands work fast dropping the shirt and undoing the pants quickly, Louis takes this chance to take a look good to him. His skin is smooth with almost no hair, a good body maybe not from a model but still good, his eyes quickly go to the tattoos covering the arms, and Louis knows he has seen them before, but the best part is his cock.

It’s big, around 9-10 inch, the man only has a bit of pubic hair but Louis loves the contrast between the red hair and the pale skin, the cock is big, uncut and the guy pulls the foreskin down enough to show a cherry red head. Louis licks his lips; this was one of the best cocks he’s ever seen.

“Do you like what you see?” the man asks pumping his cock a bit, Louis nods speechless

“May I? Your highness” he asks and the man smiles, even If he was from royalty or not he could enjoy the role play a bit

“Be my guest” he answers, he sits on the bed, close to Louis’ face, the younger boy opens his mouth and spits on the head getting it wet, Louis looks up, his eyes staring at the man as he slowly lick the head of the cock spreading his saliva.

“Ahhh god” the redhead says, Louis already swallowed half the cock inside his mouth “that mouth of yours is miraculous”

Louis groans loudly, he loves to hear compliments; every moan that came from the man only encouraged him to suck harder on the cock inside his mouth. Louis was thankful that he had the practice and his natural ability otherwise he would be gagging right now.

The man looked down, the younger boy looked so obscene, his eyes watery but filled with lust staring up at him, the red wet lips surrounding his cock, everything about the younger boy gave the indication that he was made for it. The man moved his sight and looked at the pair of big round cheeks.

“Fuck your ass is amazing” The man says, he leans down accidentally pushing his cock deeper into Louis mouth; he lifted his hand and made it fell hard on the right cheek. Louis moaned feeling the first slap, then a second one came and a third, he felt the burning right where the man slapped. Louis pulled out the cock out of his mouth and he was pleased to see it all wet and slippery with saliva and pre-cum

“You’re all hot and everything, but I have to call you somehow when you ram this big thing in me” Louis says smiling, the man looks down to him not sure but then his eyes glow with an idea

“You can call me Master” he answers, and Louis smiles

“Ok Master” Louis runs a hand down to his cock, he starts to jerk off and he closes his eyes, his cock already hurting for being hard too long without some stimulation “Master could you please take care of my hole?”

“Sure my slut, but first” the mam walks over to one of the nightstands, he pulls the drawer and takes a dildo almost as big as his own cock “I want to see you work yourself up for me”

Louis bites his lip, he’s till jerking off but he stops his hands go up and he rubs one of his nipples “Sure Master” he grabs the dildo from the strong hands and is about to lower it to his hole but his master stops him “What’s the matter Master? I thought you said you wanted me to do this?”

“Oh I do, but first I’ll get you ready” Louis feels a pair of hands grab his hips and they turn him so he can lay on his back, Louis without being told spreads his legs and lifts a bit his ass so the man can get a nice view of it “God, you’re such a slut aren’t you? Waiting to be filed”

Louis knew he wasn’t supposed to answer, but he couldn’t hold the moan when he felt a warm tongue circle his rim “Aw yes Master, eat my ass, fuck” The tongue got all of it, every corner wet, there was a stop and Louis complained but then he felt a finger circle his entrance

“You’ve been used before am I right?” He said, the man pushed his index finger inside and Louis moaned “Don’t moan, you’re a slut and sluts should keep their mouths filled, he grabbed Louis’ hand with the dildo and moved it to his face “Suck it slut, obviously is not as good as the real thing but you don’t really care don’t you?”

Louis doesn’t answer, but the flush on his cheeks gives the man the answer he was looking for. Louis opens his mouth and starts to suck the dildo, is not as big as the cock he had a few minutes ago so he quickly start to swallow the whole thing, his moans muffled by the toy.

“Damn I wonder how many cocks you’ve had” the man says, he has already 3 fingers inside and he is moving them fast reaching for Louis’ prostate “I can’t believe my fingers went in so easily”

Louis moans, he looks down at his cock, the head is red and leaking pre-cum mover his stomach, he looks at the ceiling when the fingers find that special spot inside of him and he feels his legs shake and closing around the man’s shoulder in a reflex

“No no” he says grabbing hard and squeezing Louis’ balls making the boy complain around the dildo in both pleasure and pain “Don’t close those legs, maybe it’s time, I know I said I wanted to see you work yourself but I can’t hold it, your ass is begging me to fuck you”

The man stands up and Louis can see the man spreading a thin layer of lube around his cock, Louis closed his eyes when did he grab the lube? He was so dizzy, the drink he had was sorting effect as he was told before that those drinks had some stimulants. Louis begins to withdraw the dildo out of his mouth but he feels a hard spank on his ass

“I’m sorry, did I tell you to pull it out?” When you didn’t answer he slapped his ass again “Groan if you understand” the man ordered and Louis made a few sounds “Perfect, now, I want you to look at me, I want to see your eyes when I fuck you senseless, and if you dare to look away I’ll stop, got it?” He said and Louis groaned again

Louis moved his ass so the man could have a better access to it. Thankfully Louis prepared himself earlier.

“Get that thing out of your mouth, I want to hear you plead for my cock” The man ordered as he opened a pack with a lubed condom.

“Please master” Louis says once he finally end pulling the dildo, he feels the hard cock rubbing his entrance and Louis can’t take it anymore “Please master, fuck me hard, I want to feel your cock destroying my ass!!”

Finally pleased, the man holds his cock as he pushes inside the young boy. Louis moans relaxing feeling his inner walls kind of suck the cock. He closes his eyes, for some reason his thoughts go to Harry. He remembers Harry fucking his brains out and otherwise when Louis didn’t feel like bottoming. He remembered Harry was right outside the room, maybe fucking someone already.

His was brought back to reality when he felt the first trust, it was hard and quick like a sharp movement of hips, Louis moaned, and somehow the man knew he didn’t need to hold back because he started to assault Louis’ ass.

“Fuck. This. Ass. Is. Amazing” The man said each word with a hard trust. Louis shivered, every trust aimed right at his prostate, his back arched and he felt a pair of hands pull his mid-long hair back.

“Oh Master!” He said, then he sensed movement and he had his neck invaded by the stranger’s mouth, he felt sucking and he knew it was going to leave a mark. Harry would not be pleased.

“Yes, moan for my cock, scream!” He says, his grip around Louis’ hair gets stronger, and the other hand grips harder on his hip “You’re such a slut, you should hear yourself” He says almost laughing

“Please do it harder!” Louis begs, he is losing his mind with each second, both bodies covered in sweat, the room filled with both moans and the sound of skin slapping. He felt his cock touch his stomach every time the man trusted and he felt the pre-cum leak out of it like crazy

“Turn around” the man ordered, he pulled out of Louis and flipped his around quickly, Louis was sweating a lot but he was surprised to see the state of the other guy, his pale skin was red and covered in sweat, the man was breathing through his mouth almost like and animal and his cock was pulsing with each heartbeat, the man took of the condom and threw it away, Louis could see the cock was covered in pre-cum. “I’m gonna put my seed in you, and you’re gonna take it”

“Yes Master” Louis says, the man moves between his legs and pushes in quickly regaining the speed he had, one of his hands grabbed Louis’ cock and started to jerk him off at the same time of his trust making Louis moan louder ad shake under him.

“Fuck that Master thing!” The man mutters between moans “I want to hear you scream my name! C’mon slut, moan for your master” the trusts became faster, he leans down and both mean start to kiss; it’s a wild kiss, filled with ecstasy. Louis couldn’t hold it for too long.

“Oh Fuck! Ed! Oh fuck here it comes!” Louis moans, his eyes go shut and all he can feel is the cock going in and out of him “I’m cumming! Ed!” He screams one last time before he shoots his load.

 5 streams of cum go out of his cock landing in his stomach between both of them and some into the man’s hand. The man straights himself up, with one hand he reunites enough of Louis’ cum and pushes it down into the young boy mouth making him eat it, of course Louis doesn’t hesitate to suck on the fingers tasting his sweet cum.

 “Oh shit Louis!” Ed says, he takes off his mask by now to dry off the sweat of his face, Louis looks at him and he smiles, who would have thought Ed Sheeran was such a kinky man, both hands now grabbing Louis’ open legs and moving his hips quicker “I can’t believe it you got tighter!” He moans again. Louis head is in the clouds still getting of his orgasm and feeling the overstimulation of Ed’s trusts

“Oh shit Ed! Slow down!” Louis moans, his cock still hard but sensitive, but Ed pays no attention to the pleads and keeps the same speed

“Fuck Louis here it comes!” Ed says, he looks right into Louis eyes “I’m cumming!” he says and with a sharp hard trust he feels his cock shoot steams of warm cum inside Louis. Ed collapses on top of Louis and they both stare at each other, then the redhead leans in and the both kiss, more slow and calmed this time their tongues slowly brushing at each other and Louis can feel Ed swallowing some of his cum.

“Fuck Ed, you could have told me it was you from the start” Louis says laughing once they break the kiss. Ed moves his hips a few times feeling his cum swim around until he pulls out

“Sorry mate, but you got to admit it made things hotter” Ed sits on the bed, he grabs a tissue from the nightstand and clean his own cock “You’re a good fuck Tomlinson, I knew it since the day I met you and I finally got the chance to fuck you”

“Thanks” Louis mumbles, he is picking up his clothes getting dressed “You seem so quiet on the outside but fuck you’re wild, also I thought you were straight, but if you want we should do it again some other day” Louis suggest and Ed smiles

“I agree, and yeah I’m straight, but I like coming to these parties, you never know what kind of surprise you’ll find” he smiles “I’ll call you” Ed picks up his mask and puts it on before leaving the room

Louis smiles, he looks in a mirror and he can see his hair is a mess, his neck has a dark red mark on it and his eyes are kind of sleepy, not to mention the sweat, right now he knew the definition of fucked out.

 

**

“I have to say, this was a nice idea, mm yes suck it baby” Zayn said playing with the hair of the boy sitting between his legs. The boy, a waiter, sucked eagerly on the cock, the boy swallowed the whole thing before pulling out and jerking it off looking up at Zayn

“Am I doing ok sir?” the kid asks and Zayn smiles

“Perfect, now keep sucking” Zayn orders pushing the boy down on his cock “How are you over there Li?”

They are still sitting on the same spot they were, almost 40 minutes passed since they got there and everybody already got into it, a lot of couples or groups went into the private rooms, Louis included but in the main room people were already fucking. Zayn heard a loud moan and turned to see a man pushing a guy down onto his cock right on the top of the bar with other guys watching and cheering.

“Zayn this ass is amazing” Liam says, he is sitting on the couch about 5 cm next to Zayn, a guy moans while riding Liam’s big cock, Liam has his shirt open showing off his strong body and the guy moans when Liam starts to move his hips up while with both hands pushes by his shoulder the guy down “And I’m just getting started”

Zayn smiles, he and Liam were getting closer, they didn’t have a relationship but they were more like friends who liked to see the other get off, or fuck each other when they felt like it. The black haired guy turns to his right to check on his other friend. Harry lays there, a drink on his left hand while he rubs his obvious hard cock with the other. For some reason Harry rejected anyone who came offering either their ass or mouth.

“Harry mate are you seriously not doing anything?” Zayn asks surprised, a low moan comes out of his mouth when the waiter sucking him goes down to his balls

Harry looks at him smiling, he takes another sip of his drink “I’m keeping my load for someone special” he says and he turns to see the hallway, he looks at the man who went in with Louis leaves, Harry smiles and waves at Ed who does just the same before going into the group of people. Right after him Harry looks at a worn-out Louis who walks right to them smiling.

“Damn I was right, I knew you were not going to lose your time” Louis says looking at Liam and Zayn.

“Neither did you, we saw you with that guy, I bet he was good if he left you in that state” Zayn Looks at Harry who clenches his mouth “But our friend Harry over here it’s not enjoying it as much as we do”

Louis turns to face Harry, their eyes lock and Louis can see the fierce stare with some lust.

“It’s that so” Louis walks and sits right on Harry’s lap, the guy pulls his hand out not touching himself anymore but Louis smiles feeling the cock underneath “What’s wrong Harry?” he ask leaning down and whispering on his ear, he sticks his tongue out and licks Harry’s neck.

“I was just waiting for you” the other says, Louis is now moving his ass above Harry’s cock, and they both moan lowly “How was Ed?”

Louis stops his movements and looks at Harry surprised

“You knew it was him?”

“Of course, who did you think planned all this” Harry smiles and Louis bites his lip

“You did it?” He leans down and kisses him “You okay with me fucking other people outside the band?”

Harry nods, his hands cupping and squeezing Louis’ ass “I am, as long as I know them and only with people I approve” Harry smiles liking his lips “You ate your own cum?”

“Yes, and that works for me” Louis says smiling, his hands undoing his and Harry pants quickly, Louis takes hold of Harry’s warm cock and starts to jerk it off slowly teasing him, he moves his legs surrounding Harry by his sides, when he open his legs Harry can feel some liquid cumming from under Louis and he realized it’s cum.

“You better start fucking right now or I’m never coming with you to these thing again” Zayn says and Harry looks at Louis

“What do you say darling? Want to show these people how good you take it?”

“It will be my pleasure” Louis says already dropping his pants and rubbing Harry’s cock on his already opened entrance “Fuck…” Louis moans once he sinks down slowly on Harry

“Fuck Lou you’re so wet” Harry say undoing his shirt, Louis looks down, he loves everything about Harry’s body, and right now he irradiates sexual energy. “Did Ed make you cum hard?”

Louis nods, he starts to bounce down onto Harry, he feels some of Ed’s cum leak a bit of his hole when he goes up.

“Yes, but no one does it like you” Louis says and Harry smiles, the music is loud but not enough to shut Louis moans.

They were going at it focused on each other not realizing that some men were surrounding them jerking off to the scene in front. Even Liam and Zayn stared at their friends getting off on it. For some reason Harry and Louis had chemistry, something that no one else had, their moves were hypnotic, like 2 parts of a machine working along.       

Louis moved his hips faster, his cock already hard again, he looked around and moaned when he saw the audience; he winked at a few guys but quickly turned to face Harry when he landed a spank on his ass.

“Ahh fuck” Louis moaned “Are you jealous Hazza?”

Harry doesn’t answer, he just stares at Louis with dark eyes, he pushes Louis down onto his cock rocking his hips faster, he knows Louis is close, and so is he

“Oh Harry!” Louis moans “I’m gonna –fuck!- I’m going to cum!” Louis moans loudly, some of the man cheers him

“Cum for me” Harry says and Louis does, shooting his second load of the night onto Harry’s stomach, his inner walls tighten on the cock inside him and harry cant0t hold it filling with more cum the already used hole. Louis leans down, his body shaking breathing hard in Harry’s neck. Harry grabs some of Louis’ cum on his fingers and sucks them tasting his mate cum.

“Ah fuck I’m cumming” Zayn mutters and Harry looks at his friend push the head down onto his cock as he shakes shooting his cum inside the waiter’s mouth, Liam doesn’t say anything, he’s grunting like an animal and after a deep long trust Harry knows he has shoot his load inside the boy he was fucking.

Harry looks at the men surrounding them, most of them with hard cock ready for some action, and he has an idea

“So, who wants to fuck this ass?” Harry says pulling his cock out of Louis ass, cum start to leak into the couch and Harry lifts Louis a bit enough so everyone can see it. The men go wild fighting each other to see who goes first and harry take the chance to whisper at Louis “Do you think you can handle some more?”

Louis smiles down “For you, anything” He says before kissing him.

 

**

Luke goes out of the shower, the bathroom filled with steam, he looks at his reflection on the mirror and he can see the dark bag on his eyes, he didn’t sleep anything last night thinking about what happened with Michael.

He takes off the towel around his waist to dry his hair, when he hears something falling in his room, he turns alarmed at the door and puts the towel down again covering his private parts. He looks for something to use a s a weapon but he only finds a cream tube, he grabs it and open the door to his room running holding up the cream tube.

He screams like a warrior and the figure in the room turns quickly using his arms as a shield screaming scared, Luke stops when he recognizes the boy.

“Michael?” Luke says putting down the cream tube “What the hell are you doing here?”

Michael laughs “I’m sorry, I knocked but no one answered so I just came in”

“I heard a noise” Luke asks “Was it you?”

“Yeah sorry, I stumbled on your guitar, but it’s good, nothing happened to it” he adds when Luke opens his eyes like plates.

“Shit you scared me” Luke says, then after he is calmed down he remembers what happened last night, he is sure his face turns red but he decides to speak “A-anyway, what are you doing here?”

Michael smiles, but this time his lips from a grin more than a smile, he walks a few steps closer to Luke who stares at him confused and scared, he walks back with each of Michael’s steps until he hits the closed door

“Mi-michael, what are you doing?” he ask suddenly feeling vulnerable, the only ting covering his wet body was the towel but he knew it was not a great shield.

“You see Luke, last night I was so drunk, but you were so nice to me” Michael says, he is really close to Luke, he lifts his arms and lays them on top of Luke’s shoulders trapping the boy between them

“Ah yeah, it was not a big deal” Luke says unsure

“Oh but It was” Michael gets closer, their faces apart form a few millimeters, Luke could feel Michael’s warm breath on his face, he looked down on the lips and he tried not to think anything that could arouse him cause otherwise the towel would show it “I really felt I had to come to thank you about it”

“o-ok you’re welcome” Luke says trying to sound cool, but Michael shakes his head

“No no no, you don’t get it, I came here to return the favor you did to me last night” he says biting his lip, Luke blushes making Michael laugh

“I don’t know what you mean” Luke says and he closes his eyes letting a surprised yelp when he feels Michael’s hand grab his cock through the towel

“Oh, I think you know” Michael says, and for a brief moment Luke thinks he is about to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, to anyone reading this and to anyone who patiently awaited for me to upload i want to say i'm really sorry for the wait. I was abscent for a lot of months, i kinda had a breakdown and i had to deal with it, so i decided to take a break from writtting and social networks. it took me a while but now i know it was for the best since now i'm great again! so here is another chapter, i'm back and i'll be re-taking all my stories, i hope you enjoyed and again i' msorry for keeping you waiting, leave some kudos and commets if you like :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael gives Luke just what he wants  
> A small teaser about what's going to happen the next chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael/Luke (oral sex/set tapes/rough/dirty talking)  
> NIall/Zayn/Liam/Harry/Louis orgy teaser

“Mi-Michael” Luke mumbled, he felt weak, vulnerable, the grip on his cock grew harder and Luke squirmed against the wall, the knot of the towel going weak and the blonde could feel the towel slowly fall.

“So fucking innocent Luke” Michael whispered on his ear, he licked the earlobe taking a little teasing bite making Luke moan in response “Needing someone to break you”

“Mi-Michael please” Luke says, his eyes shut not being able to see his friend, The older boy assaults his neck, one of Luke most sensitive spots and the boy reacts surrounding Michael with one of his harms pulling him closer

“Oh” Michael purrs against the naked neck “You like what I’m doing?” His hand starts to slowly jerk off Luke, the towel completely falls and Michael allows it now grabbing the real meat

“Ah fuck” Luke moans low, but Michael hears it and takes it as an encouragement to keep going

“You’re so hard, tell me Luke, you enjoyed sucking me off?”

Luke bit his lip, he looked anywhere but his friends, for a moment his eyes went down and he saw his own cock dripping pre-cum around the pale hand.

“Look at me” Michael ordered with an authoritarian voice, he was used to be dominant, in fact he usually got off to some BDSM or domination porn, and Luke, fuck Luke seemed so innocent with that angelical face, it was perfect. Luke took a deep breath before turning his blue eyes at his friend, their  gazes meet, the blue innocent eyes crashing with the now filled with lust eyes, a smile appeared on Michael’s face

“Now, tell me, how was it to suck me off?” Michael ask once again, his hand gripping harder but not stopping its motion slowly getting the blonde off.

“I..I…you were drunk, how could you Agh!” Luke shouted when the hand stopped gripping at the base of his cock, almost like a cock ring.

“That’s not what I asked, answer me, or I’ll make sure you don’t shoot your load today” the younger boy moaned, his eyes staring in defeat, he didn’t know why Michael acted like this all of sudden, but he couldn’t deny he loved it.

“It felt nice” the words came out of his mouth and Luke couldn’t believe he did said it, his face turned ruby red, he looked at Michael, this was it, every fantasy he had jerked off to began like this, and to do it with his best friend, the one he dreamed about, fuck, it felt surreal.

“Mmm not what I was expecting” the other answered, he pushed his body against his friend pressing his back more onto the wall, Luke could feel his friend hard cock through the jeans and couldn’t stop his mouth from watering “you have to be more explicit Lukey” he called him by the nickname they used to mess with Luke

“Fuck, it was really nice” Luke said, shame slowly growing on him “it was good, I loved feeling your cock on my mouth, the taste, the way it felt filling my mouth”

 Michael finally pleased grabbed his friend by his shoulders pushing him down to his knees. With quick movements he undid his pants dragging them down to the wood floor along with his boxers, his cock sprang free slamming against the younger’s face with an obscene slap.

Luke in reflex couldn’t help but open his mouth catching the head with his tongue, he moved a bit unsure of what to do and if Michael would approve but the red-haired boy smiled

“So eager to please, you’re such a cock slut” he said, with his left hand he played with the blonde hair before gripping hard on it pushing the cock inside his friend’s mouth “now milk it bitch”

Luke gagged and moaned not expecting it, he inflated his cheeks trying to adjust the cock inside his mouth, the taste was so familiar and the meat felt so warm inside his mouth. He looked up with innoncent eyes as he started to bob his head back and forward. Michael moaned, letting the boy guide his hand before taking the lead pulling Luke by his hair at the same rhythm.

“Oh babe, so good at it” Michael moaned, this time he could be as loud and expressive, not like the other night when he had to pretend to be drunk and asleep. “The best slut I’ve seen, I bet you suck every cock you see” he says and Luke moans in response not being able to do anything more but gag. “C’mon beg me to fuck that mouth” he said pulling his cock out

Luke took deep breaths, his lips covered in saliva, he could feel his watery eyes let some small tears roll out, he licked his lips tasting the bit of pre-cum and he took with his hand the thin lines that attached Michael’s cock with his mouth swallowing them.

“Fuck Luke, I wouldn’t guess you were that hungry for cum” Michael confessed, he leaned and took his phone out of his pocket, he unlocked it opening the camera and started to record his worn out friend. “Tell me how much you want it”

Luke knew someone smart wouldn’t say anything on a camera, but he was so into the moment, he always fantasized about this, about being domitaded, humiliated and used, he let his wild hornyness take over any reasoning.

“Please, Mikey, fuck my mouth!” he pleaded looking right at the camera “Use my mouth, dump your cum in it so I can swallow every drop” he said moving closer so he could suck back the head

“Yeah slut, you asked so nicely, it’s time I give you what you want” Michael grabbed the blonde hair and this time he started to buck his hip at a fastest pace fucking the blonde’s mouth.

Luke moaned, his hands going down touching himself, his cock leaked pre-cum all over himself and some dripping on the floor, he wasn’t close, he wanted this moment to last forever.

Michael recorded every second of it, turning even better than expected. Luke’s pretty pink lips stretching all over his cock, getting it wet, fuck, this boy looked so good doing this, he zoomed onto his cock slowly going up onto his friend face, if Michael saw this without knowing Luke he would have thought it was a regular porn video.

“Mmm I’m getting close, you better get ready” Michael said, he started to rock his hips with more strength his body shaking and Luke gagging more and more, his face turned red from the lack of hair but he didn’t care, not when he was about to get what he wanted.

Luke let out a choked moan and Michael groaned loudly as he looked down at Luke's face. His eyes were squeezed shut, and his face different shades of pink and red. Tears were falling from his eyes, and spit was falling down his chin.

“Here it comes!” Michael moans one last time, his hands pushing the boy onto his cock holding him still so his cock it’s all the way inside when he comes “Ah shit Luke!” Michael screams and he feels he cock shoot spurts of cum inside the warm mouth.

Luke moans, he tries to relax his throat letting Mickey empty his balls, he breathes through his nose, his own hands goes faster and without seconds he moans around Michael’s already sensitive cock spilling his cum all over the floor.

Michael had his head thrown back, moving his hips a few times surfing through his orgasm, once he looked down he found himself with a messed Luke, his eyed rolled back, cum rolling out from his lips and slowly rolling to his chin

“Show that little mouth” Michael ordered, he pulled his cock out dripping more cum on the floor, he focused the camera when Luke obediently opened it, his mouth full of cum, Luke looked so pretty, Michael wanted to kiss him badly but decided to stay in character. “Swallow it”

Luke nodded, he swallowed the liquid feelihg it swloly roll down his throat, he tasted the salty liquid once more. Suddenly his senses came back and he started to panick, what just happened

“Oh fuck what have I done?” he whisper to himself but Michael tilts his head wondering what he means “Oh fuck” he says once more, concern filling his voice, he feels on the edge of tears and Michael suddenly realizes what’s going on

“Hey, hey Luke” He says kneeling to his level, his hands grabbing the younger boy’s face “Calm down it’s ok, it’s ok”

“No, no it’s not” he says, he looks at Michael, he feels so ashamed, he was about to panic but Michael was faster leaning closer and joining their lips.

Luke doesn’t react at first, his eyes open in surprise, he feels his own lips being covered with the soft lips of his friend. His body acts on his own when he wraps his hands around Michael’s neck pulling his closer and the older takes it as permission to invade Luke’s mouth.

Their tongues brush against each other, Michael can taste a bit of him, their mouths move with synchronization and Michael’s hand grip lightly on Luke’s hips, once he feels Luke is more relaxed he breaks the kiss.

“Are you ok now?” he asks, Luke nods biting his lips “Luke you did it so good”

“Michael, last night, were you really drunk?” Luke finally manages to ask, he is dead serious and Michaels smiles shaking his head in denial

“Not really, I made you think I was” he answers with a little bit of guilt

“Shit, why the hell did you do that?” Luke shots back, his hands falling on the other boy’s shoulder “I feel so stupid” he starts to say

“No babe don’t be” Michael tries to save the situation and Luke realizes he just got called babe, of course he was just abused and called slut and stuff…but Michael never called anyone babe, not even his exes got that nickname “Look, I only did it because I knew you had a crush on me”

“You did?” Luke asks shocked, he thought he hid it well but Michael smirks

“Of course silly, you’re not the best at keeping secrets” Michael looks down, now feeling like the stupid one “And I knew you wouldn’t say it so I gave you the chance….and you must know I like you too”

“What?” Luke asks not believing the words “You like me?”

Michael shakes his heads and gives Luke a quick kiss

“That’s just what I said” Luke is blushing hard “I just thought this was a funnier way to tell you, besides” he runs one of his fingers on Luke’s lower lips slowly rubbing the piercing “I wanted to see how far were you willing to go, I have to say I’m really pleased with the results”

They both laugh, and they hold each other for a while, Luke’s knees start to hurt so he stands up with Michael who hands him the towel so the younger can clean his face

“Michael” Luke says

“Yes?”

“About….about that video” he starts to say concerned and Michael drags him into another hug

“Don’t worry, I won’t publish it or show it to anyone, actually I just did it because I felt like it at the moment, and if you want I will erase it..” he said already picking his phone up, but Luke grabbed the hands

“No, as long as you promise no one else will see it, I don’t mind if you have it” Luke says, Michael smiles and they kiss again.

“You’re awesome” he says “What do you say if we take a shower?”

“I just took one” Luke answers

“Yeah, but if you looked yourself right now you wouldn’t mind having one” Luke complains “Don’t worry, they’ll be no sex, just showering”

“Fine” Luke finally agrees, he helps Michael get completely naked and they walk onto the bathroom, Michael then steps on Luke’s cum and looks at his friend defiantly

“Did you cum without permission Hemmings?” Michael asks, Luke looks down not knowing what to say

“I didn’t know I needed it” he finally mutters, Michael walks closer, he grabs one of Luke butt cheeks gripping hard on it

“Well you do, and you’re going to have to learn the lesson” Michael says slowly rubbing the soft hairless cheek “but not right now, what do you say, I go get us some pizza and after dinner I give you your punishment

Luke smiles, his cock slowly growing with excitement “That sounds perfect”

**

  
Meanwhile in London

 

They biys are sitting on the black leather couch on Simon’s office, they’re all waiting for Niall and Simon to get in. Simon called them to talk about their new tour.

Louis moves on the couch, his ass sore from all the cock he took up last night and he is pretty sure that the others are feeling kinda worn out as well. At the end the party went just fine, Harry let Louis ride and get banged by almost everyone on the place and after that, they got back to their place where they had one of their now usual orgies trying all kinds of combinations with each other.

There is a knock on the door and they all turn to see their blonde band mate go inside

“Hello, Simon? Guys?” he says stepping in, when he sees no sign of Simon he turns to see his friends on the couch “Guys!” he says closing the door behind him and walking to his friends.

They greet his Irish lad with kisses and hugs, all of them muttering a few “I missed you”

“Where is Simon?” Niall finally asked, he lays between Liam and Harry on the couch, their hands moving up and down the blonde sides, not in a sexual way but in a caring way, they developed more than just a sexual relation, they were now close emotionally as well.

“He is out somewhere” Zayn answers “we were told to wait here”

“How was your trip Nialler?” Louis asks his head resting on Harry’s shoulder

“Oh it was so nice, I got too see y family, I missed them so much” He said feeling a bit homesick “And I got to visit more places than last time”

“That’s good” Liam answered, “and what about you guys, did you have any good encounters?” he asked in a dark low voice.

The other boys turn their heads to see the blonde who smiled biting his lip in the way he does when he is feeling ashamed

“Maybe, what can I say, my ass is a treasure back home” he says and Harry moves his hand down to hiss ass grabbing it

“Oh we already know it” he says and Niall moans lowly

“And you guys? Anything interesting these last few days?” Niall asks, the boys get closer to each other, their bodies rubbing one on another, the atmosphere changes.

“Yeah, we went to a party last night, we are so worn out, especially Louis, you should have seen it, so good letting everyone use him” Zayn says, Liam has one of his hands moving up and down Zayn’s inner leg.

“Mmm I can imagine” Niall says, his cock hard on his pants and as Harry moves closer he feels the other boy’s hard cock as well “Are you completely worn out?” he asks turning at his friends “I was thinking that maybe we could have a little welcome party”

The other smile, Louis doesn’t feel ashamed to grab his own cock rubbing it through his pants, the others do the same slowly groaning and kissing each other.

“You now we’re always ready, just wait till we get home” Liam says but Niall complains,, Harry is kissing his neck but the blonde manages to pull the words out of his mouth

“I can’t wait till we get home, I need it, now” he says and they all look at each other, the office was completely alone apart from them and Syco Records was empty since it was a no labor day, besides, it’s not like they never fucked before in Simon’s office

“What do you say guys?” Harry asks his mates “should we give Niall a welcome back bukkake?”

Niall smiles loving the idea and the others can feel his excitement

“Please! Please guys let’s do it!” Niall asks and how could they say no

“Fine” Zayn says, the four boys stand up undoing their belts “get ready Irish, you’re getting some British milk”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hope you enjoyed the chapter, as always if you did leave some kudos, and i would love to hear you guys, so far i'm trying to improve with my redaction so please, don't feel bad for giving me your honest opinion. Also if you have some ideas you might want to see comment them and i might make them truth ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys give Niall a welcome back reunion  
> Simon has some news about their new tour

Niall didn’t think things could have gone better than this. He was in the middle of the couch, shirt and pants already on the floor, his cock pressing hard on his boxers, hands caressing his hair and his body; he has his eyes closed, Harry kissing his neck that happens to be one of his weak spots.

“Tell us darling” Liam whispers, taking a hard grip on the blond hair “what do you want us to do?”

Niall swallows; he’s been waiting for this since he arrived back at London.

“Wreck me” Niall answers, he feels a hand rub his crotch and a moan leaves his mouth, he opens his eyes and he sees a really happy Louis take place between his legs. Louis smiles when they make eye contact and leans down opening his mouth to suck on the fabric.

Niall moans, he can feel the warm tongue right across the fabric of his boxers, and he never wanted to get rid of them so much

“Fuck Louis stop being such a tease” Niall says and Louis rolls his eyes. Harry moved next to them with Zayn and they are both busy in a making out session that could be even more successful than any of their shows.

“God, you’re so impatient” he grabs the edge of the boxers and jacks them down, Niall’s cock is hard and Louis always liked the pink head, he pulls the foreskin down, a little bit of pre-cum covers the head. Leaning closer Louis lick his way down from the base to the head finally taking the whole thing inside his mouth.

 Niall bites his lip throwing his head back on the couch; Louis was the most skilled one when it came to blowjobs. Louis starts slow, moving his head up and down savoring the cock, taking it out of his mouth so he can lick all the way, and moving down the base to suck one of Niall’s balls in.

So immersed in the blowjob that was being given to him Niall was surprised to feel poking on his cheek, He opened his eyes and turned not to surprised to see Liam’s giant glory.

“You know how this is, we give you and now you must give” Liam says with a grin on his face. Niall nods, he pokes his tongue out and starts to lick the head of Liam’s cock, it’s salty but of all of them Niall always loved to give head to Liam. “C’mon, just like you said to Louis, just go for it”

Niall laughs but he obeys Liam’s order, soon enough he is struggling to take all of Liam inside his mouth but the other guy is enjoying it anyway, Niall’s moans also help because right now Louis is going all the way for his cock, bobbing his head fast and making a lot of mess down there.

“You know Li, you should help Niall out” Zayn says next to Niall, he has his legs open and wrapped around Harry’s shoulder. The curly haired boy is kneeling next to Louis and he has his head deep down on Zayn’s ass rimming him. Zayn rocks his hips allowing Harry to cover more of his ass and the raven haired boy loves it.

“You’re right Z, maybe I should help Niall” with that said Liam grips harder on Niall’s blonde hair so he’s the one in control and start to rock his lips hard fucking Niall’s mouth.

At first Niall has some trouble at not gagging, he coughs and chokes on it but Liam doesn’t hesitate knowing that the blonde is getting more turned on by it

“Fuck, I missed this mouth, only a filthy whore could take my cock the way you do it babe” Liam says and Niall hums around his cock “Prepare Lou, I think blondie is close”

Louis who was focused on sucking all around Niall smiles and those words encouraged his, he opens his mouth and in one single slow and with a lot of tongue bob he goes all the way down on Niall’s cock. The blonde who was right at the edge can’t take it anymore, and with Louis’ sucking skills and Liam’s dirty talking he shoots his load all over Louis throat.

Zayn and Harry are focused on their own side, Harry couldn’t wait for Louis and Liam to tease Niall and get him prepared, so they went right to the point. Harry is recklessly trusting into Zayn who can just moan and groan with each trust.

“Ahh fuck Hazza, right there!” Zayn moans, Niall who is getting down his orgasm turn his head to the side and enjoys the picture of a moaning mess Zayn with beautiful Harry between his legs trusting. Niall takes the chance to study each one of Harry’s tattoos and muscles, since they started to work out Harry became even more beautiful than ever, no wonder why Louis became so possessive over him.

“Yes Zayn, you’re so arrogant but look at you know” Harry says smiling, his hand moving to his chest rubbing his muscles and playing with his own nipples.

Niall suddenly shakes and yells in surprise when he feels some teeth on his cock; Niall, angry looks down at Louis who is grinning

“What the hell Louis?!” Niall asks

“Sorry, but I wanted to remind you that your attention must be here” Louis says, then out of nowhere he slides up licking all the way on Niall stomach, chest, neck until he gets to Niall’s face where he kisses him. It’s a deep, slow and steamy kiss, Louis got naked somehow and he was now grinding his hard untouched cock on Niall’s limp covered in cum cock. Louis pushes some cum into Niall’s moth who happily takes it tasting his own juices, they stay like that, grinding and making out for a while

“Ahem, as much as I like seeing you guys go for it, I need some attention here you know” Liam says jerking off his cock, both boys stop making out and smile having an awesome idea.

“Sorry Li” Niall says, he grabs Liam’s cock and pull him closer so his large cock is right above his lips and right under Louis’ mouth “let us make it up to you. Niall looks at Louis who winks at him and without any other word they start to suck all over Liam’s cock.

It was a good thing that Liam had a big cock that allowed the 2 hungry boys to suck, lick and kiss a lot of places. Liam was loud when it came to sex, and this time he wasn’t holding it back, he had 2 of the best cock suckers working on his cock and he felt like the luckiest guy in the world, in an instinct he started to rock his hips jerking his cock with the 2 mouths.

He looked at Zayn and Harry, who now switched places, Harry was all on fours over the couch, his cock hard and leaking while Zayn fucked him with his hands gripping so hard on Harry’s hips that Liam was sure there was going to be a mark there tomorrow.

“How’s that ass Zayn?” Liam asked his best friend who took a few more trusts to answer

“Nice, Hazza is always good at everything” he leans down and kisses Harry’s back, the curly haired boy smiles pushing his hips back at him.

Louis took a quick break to see Harry, when they fucked Harry usually topped but sometimes when Louis felt like topping Harry was ok with taking it, and for some reason Louis got really turned on at seeing Harry bottoming, his back muscles arching, his moans, the way his curls fell to his face and moved with each trust, it was all so filled with sensuality and lust.

Not being able to hold any longer his need for some release, he spit on his hand and covered his own cock with it.

“Are you going to fuck little Ni?” Liam asked seeing what Louis was doing

“I need it, and he wants it too” he says pushing Niall down on Liam’s cock, the blonde just moaned around which Louis took as a yes and continued to get his cock wet.

Harry, hearing Louis speak that way, turned and smiled at him “Dam Lou, you could have fucked me instead”

“Maybe other time” he says and Zayn can’t help to get a bit angry

“I’m the one fucking you” Zayn says and he starts to trust faster and harder taking Harry by surprise who just hides his face on his arms moaning

“That’s right, give it to him” Louis moans touching himself with it, when he considers his cock is wet enough he aligns his cock with Niall’s entrance. “I’m going in” he says and pushes his cock past the muscle ring

Niall stops sucking on Liam and closes his eyes, he was not prepared but thank god Louis was not that big and he had some spit to help.

“Damn, as always so…tight” Louis says finally feeling Niall take all of him, Louis waited to a few minutes before he moved, slowly pulling it out and sinking all the way in, Niall closed his eyes stopping for a minute just to enjoy the feeling of his ass be stretched and a cock rubbing his prostate

“Zayn, I want to fuck you” Liam says while he pet Niall hair, Zayn looked t his friend

“I’m busy with Harry right now” he said still trusting

“Harry” Liam said and Harry looked up, face blushed in red “Take my place in Niall’s mouth”

“Fine” Harry agreed and he felt Zayn pull out, his ass was stretched but he still had that inner itch that needed to be treated, Harry got up the couch and Zayn quickly took his place spreading his cheeks just for Liam to see how ready and how eager he was for it.

“Such a slut for me” Liam says grabbing Zayn by his shoulder and pushing his whole length in, Zayn hisses in pain feeling the burn of his rim stretch all the way for Liam who is not like Louis, and before Zayn can even take it fully Liam start to rock his hips and pushing Zayn down on his cock.

“Fuck Liam you’re breaking him” Niall says, Louis has a quick peace now, but Liam is doing it more intense, Niall looks at Zayn who’s face is completely red and his eyes are rolling at the back of his head with each trust.

“Hey Ni” Harry says appearing on top of Niall “Unlike the other I want something else” he says turning around putting his ass in front of Niall’s face. “What do you say, a mouth for a mouth?” Harry asks grabbing Niall’s now hard again cock

“It will be my pleasure” Niall says, he grabs both of Harry butt cheeks and squeezes them, god not as big as Louis’ but still looked so tasty, he spread them and he could catch some of the strong scent, he bit he lip before he dived his head inside, tongue licking all around the rim

“Ahh god” Harry moaned, his arms wrapping around Louis, holding onto him as he enjoys the movements of Niall’s tongue. The blonde took the chance of Harry already being stretched to push his tongue inside, and pulling it back.

“Enjoying it cutie?” Louis asks pulling hard on Harry’s curls while he fucks Niall, Harry grunts and smiles at him

“Kiss me” he says pulling Louis closer. The 2 started to make out, Liam looked at them and he smiled, there was something about those 2 that always made them…glow.

“Ugh Louis” Niall moaned, one of his hands slapping one of Harry’s cheeks “Fuck you’re getting me close to cumming”

Liam, who still fucked Zayn like there was no tomorrow looked at Louis and nodded, then Louis grabbed Harry’s hair and pushed him down, Harry got the clue and grabbed Niall’s cock, he started to jerk him off quickly, licking the head or giving it quick sucks, they all wanted to see the load.

“Agh, fuck Harry, Harry, please oh I’m gonna” the blonde’s body shook and he took a deep breath “I’m cumming!” he finally yelled, 4 string of cum came out of his cock, more of it landing on Harry’s face while the other went down Niall’s thighs.

“Shit his ass got more tight” Louis moaned feeling the walls of Niall clench more around his cock, he wasn’t going to last long “Shit guys I’m close”

“Me too” Harry moaned, he was sitting right on Niall’s face rocking his hips and bouncing on it, he had a few of Niall’s cum running down his face but he didn’t stop or bother.

“It’s time, guys, let’s give Ni what he wants” Liam said giving a few more trusts before pulling out of Zayn “Alright Zayn?”

“Yes Li, I’m so close” Zayn says getting on his feet, feeling his ass sore

“Here” Harry says moving away from Niall who has a red face and a worn out expression

Zayn moved around, hand furiously jerking his cock, Niall happily opened his mouth seeing up at the 4 boys who positioned themselves around him, Louis pulled out of him and he was now with the others in the jerk off circle, all of their cocks aiming down at Niall’s face.

“Get on the floor” Zayn said between moans, Niall quickly got on his knees, this way they could aim better and he had all 4 cocks right at the level of his face “shit, here it comes!” he shook, Liam holding him every second and whispering stuff at him. Zayn managed to aim right and all 3 shots of cum covered a lot of Niall’s face.

“Thank you Zayn” Niall said, and Zayn smiled going to sit down at the couch exhausted

“Ahh my turn” Harry said and Niall turned to face Harry, Zayn’s cum was rolling down his chin, and the way Niall looked so needy, so thirsty for cum was the thing that threw Harry over the edge. His cum aimed higher than Zayn did, 4 shots that mostly landed on the blond hair and other on his forehead and eyebrows. Niall had to take some cum off his eyes, sucking his fingers after he was done

“Thank you Harry” Niall says again AND Harry leans down giving Niall a quick kiss before joining Zayn on the couch

“Oh yes, I’m close Ni” Louis says, moving so his cock aims at the center of his face, he feels a hand on his shoulder and Liam get closer surrounding him with his shoulder

“Together” Liam says and Louis smiles, they look down at Niall who opens his mouth waiting for the streams of cum

Liam goes for a kiss that Louis happily answers to, they make out and in matter of seconds they are moaning in each other’s mouth breaking the kiss just in time to see their cock paint Niall’s face in white, the streams are long covering the rest of Niall’s face, he opened his mouth wider and he catches most of the cum shoot at him.

Niall closes his mouth full of cum, he savors the warm liquid on his mouth, salty but kind of sweet, he opens his mouth showing all the guys how he swallows it, and when he does a smile appears on his cum covered face

“Thank you guys, that was the best” he says, taking some of the cum of his face and sucking his fingers

“Aww group hug” Louis says and they all throw themselves on the couch hugging each other.

They all turn when the office doors opens and Simon walks in. At first he is surprised to see all the boys naked but a grin appears on his face as he closes the door.

“Boys, can’t you at least hold it till you get home?” he says and the boys laugh

“My bad” Niall says “I really wanted it”

“At least I see you had the decency to cum on Niall and not on my couch” Simon walks to his desk; the boys gather their clothes and walk to sit on the chairs in front of him. Simon pulls a box of tissues out “Here” he hands it to Niall “so, you’re wondering why you are all here, right?”

“Kinda” Harry says, his eyes go to the cameras on the corner of the room “Those cameras are working right?”

“Ah yes, maybe later I’ll see your little show, maybe I’ll use it to get some sponsors” Simon smiles

“As long as you send the videos to us” Louis says “anyway, why did you call us here?”

“Your next tour is right around the corner, we have to get ready, and I’ve been studying the possible opening acts, and I think I found one” he grabs a picture out and puts it on the deck in front of them

“Hey I know these guys!” Niall says

“Indeed, they are a little group of four boys called 5 seconds of summer, they are from Australia, and since your last tweet they have been getting a lot of attention”

“No wonder why” Louis says staring at the guys “they are really handsome too” Harry looks at him a bit jealous and Louis laughs “c’mon harry you think the same too”

“Guys focus” Liam says “so, they’ll be our opening act this tour?”

“It’s a really close possibility, we already got their contact numbers and we just need your approval”

“I think we all agree, right?” Zayn asks and the others nod

“Then it’s done, 5 seconds of summer will be on Take Me Home” Simon says standing up with a smile “that’s all, welcome back Niall, and please dress up before you leave, I know everyone in the office knows about your little meetings but we do not need the visitors to find out”

With that said, he left the boys to get dressed, they were in a really good mood, but Louis was happier than the rest,

“What?” Harry asked, and the others were curious looking at them “what’s keeping you so happy?”

“I just have the feeling that we are going to have so much fun this tour” Louis says, and a happily smile appears on his face as he looks down at the picture of their new opening act.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hope you liked, as always kudos and comments are appreciated.  
> One question, which couple do you like the most? and i mean it with both 5sos and 1d, cause next chapters i'm planing to do 3somes, and 1on 1, and of course orgies but i want to know which couples are the most popular


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Michael bj  
> Liam and Louis have some fun in the bathroom (piss play)  
> Ashton sees something he wasn't supposed to see...and he likes it

“No way! No way! Come to my place as quick as you can! It’s an emergency situation! GOT THE BIGGEST NEWS!! ” Ashton yelled to the phone before hanging up

Michael looked confused at his phone, Ashton sounded desperate, nothing out of normal. Michael moaned he threw the phone on the bed and looked down, between his legs Luke kneeled putting his pretty lips around Michael’s cock; it’s been this way the last few days.

“Who was it?” Luke asked pulling back, jerking off Michael’s slippery cock. He licked his lips and Michael just wanted to record it, ever since the last few days Michael became really addicted to record Luke doing nasty stuff, and Luke, who didn’t want to admit it, enjoyed the idea, and the two of them spent some time seeing their homemade porn.

“Ashton, apparently something big happened and we have to meet at his place as soon as we can” Luke stopped his hand and started to get up but Michael put a hand on his shoulder “Hey, I never said we have to go now, you can finish” he said smiling

“Of course you would love that” Luke said getting back to his knees, Michael ran a hand through the soft hair and Luke purred against Michael’s cock

“Wanna record a new video?” Michael asked picking his phone up “I’m getting close so it’s going to be a short one”

Luke didn’t answer, he winked and Michael got it as a yes, he started to record and he smiled seeing his…boyfriend? No, more like a fuck buddy go down between his pale legs. Luke opened his mouth and took a slow lick from the base to the head, his tongue twirled around it, and Michael had some trouble keeping his hand steady for the video

“Fuck Luke, you’re so good at it” the red haired guy said

“Of course” the blonde licked the head again taking it inside and sucking before popping it out “but don’t worry, someday you might be as good as me”

Michael smiled, he liked when Luke acted so confident “shut up and hurry, we need to go”

“Fine” Luke rolled his eyes and without another word he swallowed Michael down. The salty pre-cum made Luke moan pleased, he loved the fact that Michael’s cock was pretty similar to a hose leaking with infinite pre-cum. The room was filled with the Michael moaning and Luke’s eagerly sucking up the whole thing in front of him.

Luke looked up, his big puppy eyes glued not to Michael, but to the camera of his phone, he knew Michael usually jerked off to their little videos, and deep inside Luke enjoyed the fact to see himself do such nasty things.

“Mmm agh, Luke I’m going to –fuck cum” Michael said, his chest moving faster and Luke wanted to give a show, he pulled all the way back letting Michael’s wet cock slap against his cheek getting it a bit wet, and started to jerk the cock right in front of his open mouth

“Gimme all your cum Mikey” Luke said, his tongue poking out licking the slit and with those words Michael couldn’t hold his orgasm anymore, streams of cum came out of his cock painting Luke face in white, most of it landing on his lips and nose and wide smile formed on his face as the cum rolled down his cheeks.

“Shit Luke” Michael said ending the recording, he let himself fall back on the bed, a goofy smile on his face “you really got me there, I didn’t knew you had such a dirty mouth”

Luke stood up, his fingers collected some cum around his face and he sucked them on, the juicy liquid still dripping from the side of his lips. He hopped on the bed, his legs around Michael’s hips, Luke smiled as he leaned down to kiss Michael

At first Michael is too high on his orgasm to react but after a while he just follows the movements of Luke’s mouth, he can taste some of his own cum while they are kissing but he doesn’t care, his hands move on their own and they cup Luke’s butt cheeks, rubbing them softly and Luke purrs like a kitten.

“C’mon, we should shower, Ashton is going to loose his mind if we don’t get there” Michael says breaking the kiss, their faces a few centimeters apart from each other

“Fine, but only if you get in there with me” Luke says getting up and walking to the bathroom, maybe moving his hips a bit more than necessary, Michael bites his lis, he starts to take off his clothes

“If I go in there with you I might go for a second round” Michael says standing up and walking to the bathroom where Luke is already turning on the shower

“Oh, I’m counting on that” Luke mutters from inside the room with a devilish smile

**

“Excellent Niall” The producer said, Niall, who was inside the recording cabin smiled and took off his headphones

“Is that all?” he asks

“Yeah, you can take a break, now” the man clapped his hands and turned to the other 4 guys “Harry is your turn”

“Good” Harry says standing up from the couch; he smiles and winks at Louis before walking to the cabin

Louis smiles and focuses on his phone again, he is looking at some tweets from the fans making sure to answer some of his favorites, he finds a cute fake a fan made of Louis and Harry kissing saying “Imagine if only this could happen for real”. Louis laughed, if only they knew.

He hissed, he had to pee, he’s been holding so long since they got here, but it was Harry’s turn to record so he had around 6 minutes to go, more than enough, he stands up and the producer and the others look at him

“Where are you going? You’re up next to Harry” The producer says

“Don’t worry; I’m just going to the bathroom, besides Harry is super perfectionist so I have around 10 minutes or more until he thinks he made it good enough”

“I can hear you” Harry says from inside the cabin, and Louis smiles at him

“I know, but you know I mean it in a good way” Louis walks away once the producer focuses back on Harry. Louis gets out of the room and walks around the empty halls of the studio. Simon made sure no other artist would record on the same day as them so no one would bother them. Louis admires the various records on the walls, he recognizes some of the artists, big names in the music industry and it makes him think about when he just auditioned from the x factor.

“Damn things have changed” Louis said to himself, he got inside the bathroom, it was really spacious, 3 stalls and 3 urinals in both extremes of the black and white tiled bathroom, Louis walked to one of the stalls, and once he locked the door he undid the button of his pants.

Suddenly the sound of a door being opened made him turn his head, there were no sound of footsteps but he could hear the door close, he had to hold the piss inside while he walked closer to the stall door.

“Hello?” Louis said trying not to sound nervous “Is anybody there?” there was no answer, Louis started to get more and more nervous, this time he could hear footsteps “Ok guys this is not funny”

Louis walked away from the door, he saw a pair of feet stand right in front of the door, the man knocked hard on the door and Louis jumped, then after seeing with more detail the shoes he hissed with anger.

“Liam!” Louis said angrily “Fuck mate, this shit is not funny!” He said walking to the stall door

Liam laughed and he knocked on the door a few more times “I can’t see you but just by imagining your face, god” he cracked with more laughter

“Ha ha ha” Louis laughed with sarcasm “so did you come here just to scare me?”

“Not really” Liam said on the other side of the door “I need to show you something, it’s really important, but I don’t want any of the other lads to know”

Louis bit his lip, he was the most curious of the guys, he walked to the door “what is it?” he asked undoing the lock of the stall and opening the door.

Once he opened the door he grunted when he found out what Liam wanted to show him. Liam had his pants down to his knees, commando apparently, his enormous cock pulsing and on it’s whole glory

“So, are you surprised?” Liam ask with a grin, his right hand going to his cock massaging the head, Louis rolled his eyes

“Not really, I’m only surprised that you came to me and not Zayn” he says sand Liam smiles lifting his shoulders

“Sometimes I need to fuck a big round ass and you are the only one who has it” he says and Louis turns around taking his cock out of his boxers ready to pee

“Maybe when we are home, we need to go back” he says but he gasps when he feel his boxers and pants be yanked down “Liam! What the hell?!”

Louis feel his legs be spread open and he feels the head of Liam’s cock rub his entrance “I’m doing what I’ve been wanting to do the whole day” the grip on Louis hip’s becomes harder and without any warning Liam pushes his whole cock inside Louis sore hole

“Ahh shit!!” Louis yells, and it echoes through the walls of the bathroom, his cock twitches and he has to make a great effort to keep the piss inside his bladder.

“Fuck, you’re always so tight” Liam says, he doesn’t wait for any approval and goes the only way he knows and likes, hard.

“Agh, FUCK Liam you’re going to hard!” Louis screams, feeling the burn on his ass every time Liam pushes his cock back in, he pushes his hands on the wall in front of him and he looks down as a few tears roll down his eyes.

“Ah yes, I needed this” Liam moans, his hands move up to Louis shoulders and once they’re there he pushes Louis down onto his cock.

“Agh Liam!” Louis moans and screams, finally feeling some pleasure out of it, then he realizes something “Fuck, Liam please stop!” he begs his friend

“Hell no, this feels so good, besides you never minded doing bareback” Liam says, eyes darkened with lust and every whimper that comes out of Louis mouth only motivates his to go harder on him

“No, Liam you don’t –ugh!- get it please stop!” Louis says, he is out of breath, and he can’t hold it, then out of nowhere Liam stops

Louis smiles relieved but it doesn’t last long because Liam switches places with Louis and takes a seat on the toilet, he pulls Louis down on his cock and grabs Louis’ legs pulling them up.

“Yeah this is way better” Liam says before biting Louis’ earlobe “I can feel you sinking down on my cock” Liam looks to the front and he is pleased to see his and Louis’ reflection on the mirror, he smiles, he always had a thing for voyeur “Look at you, such a slutty guy”

Louis cries in both pleasure and desperation looking at his own reflection,  he feels like he can’t hold it anymore and the second Liam’s cock finds Louis cock again he has to let it go. From Louis’ cock golden liquid starts to leak and it covers his whole clothes and rolls down on Liam

“Oh shit, are you pissing?” Liam asks, first shocked feeling the warm liquid cover him but something inside him makes him move his hips harder “shit look at that! Every time I push my cock in more piss comes out!” he says pleased

Louis’ eyes roll back to his head, he moans and whimpers in relive as he feels his bladder more and more empty, he no longer has to hold anything else so the pleasure he’s been ignoring takes over him, and the fact that he’s pissing it only get him closer to the edge

“Agh Liam I’m gonna come” Louis says, his hands holding on the walls, his hips moving on their own looking for more relieve, piss dripping on the floor and even if Louis never planned to play with piss it turned to be a good surprise.

“Me too, let’s do it together!” Liam groans against Louis neck, he bites and kisses, he can taste a few drops of piss, and he enjoys the salty taste, different from the cum that usually tasted a bit sweet or salty this liquid had a strong taste. “Her it comes!”

Liam and Louis yelled when they reached their orgasm, and they were really glad that the place was empty. Louis’ body shook, and Liam’s strong hands held him in place, Louis smiled, his hips shaking on Liam and he felt the streams of cum fill his insides, Liam kissed Louis’ neck shoving his cock a few more times trying to push his cum deeper into him.

Louis didn’t know how much time they spent like that, Liam holding him and both out of breathe, but once they were done Louis realized the mess they made

“Shit I can’t believe I actually pissed myself” he says ashamed standing up and pulling Liam out of him, he feels some drops of cum leak out of his ass

“It was really hot” Liam says still sitting on the toilet and admiring Louis’ ass

“Fuck it’s a mess, and my clothes!” Louis says taking of his totally wet t-shirt and jeans

“Hahaha you also ruined mine” Liam said mimicking the other lad “there is a wardrobe with some clothes at the end of the hallway I think”

“it better be true” Louis says angry “we can’t go back like this”

“Maybe we could, the others wouldn’t mind” Liam says standing up and hugging Louis

There is a knock on the bathroom door, and Louis is quick enough to close the door of the stall, he hears some footsteps.

“Louis?” Harry asks “are you here?”

“Ye-yes” he answers, trying to keep calm

“Is everything ok?” the curly haired boy asks “I ended up 4 minutes ago and we’ve been waiting for you”

“Ye, yeah everything is ok, I just had a little…accident” Louis says to ashamed to admit what just happened

“I see, well I’ll see if we can bring someone to clean it up” Harry suggests

“Yes, that would be nice” Louis says “I’ll be back in a few minutes”

“Okay then” Harry says leaving the place “Oh, and whatever accident you just had with Liam, I hope we can recreate it tonight” Harry says before leaving a laughing Liam and an ashamed Louis on the bathroom.

**  
“SO, since we are finally all here, I’ve got some big news!” Ashton says. Luke, Calum and Michael look at him from the bed waiting for him to finally spill the news

“Can you tell us? It’s been 15 minutes since we got here and all you’ve done it’s walk around the room muttering to yourself” Michael says annoyed

“Fine, fine, so, I got a call, well, the band got a call, and we, 5 seconds of summer, might be the opening act for One Direction on their next tour!!!!” Ashton says

“NO WAY!” Luke says jumping out of excitement “like like in a real tour!?”

“YES!!!!” Calum says kneeling on the floor and looking up at the sky “FUCK YES!”

Michael is frozen on the spot, his mouth hanging open but you can see he is as excited as the other lads

“Wait, wait” Calum says getting more relaxed “Are you sure it was a legit call?”

“Yes! Simon Cowell talked to me himself, he wants us to go to London next week to set all up” Ashton says

“One Direction, they don’t seem to be our kind of music you know” Michael says “And we said we didn’t want to be considered a boy band, just a rock band, right?”

“I know, but they are one direction! A big group and they sell out they tickets, just imagine it!” Ashton says “it’s a great opportunity for us, so we can get some recognition, and the money!”

“And let’s not forget the ladies!” Calum adds

“We have to do this!” Luke says agreeing with them

“Just one thing” Michael says dead serious “WE HAVE TO CELEBRATE! TONIGHT AT THE BAR!”

“YES!” The other 3 guys agree, Michael, Luke and Calum stand up and make their way to the door but Ashton stays behind

“You guys go ahead first, I haven’t showered” he says and the others leave

Ashton jump around his room, picking some stuff and dropping all his clothes around, when he grab a towel from his bed he hears something fall to the ground, he picks it up and he recognizes Michael’s phone

“Such a clumsy guy, thank god there’s no scratch” Ashton says, then a funny idea comes to his mind. Michael used to take hundred of pictures on the other guys phones, it was payback time

Ashton grabbed Michael’s iphone and took around 30 pictures of him doing funny faces, he laughed when he was done and he unlocked Michel’s phone since he knew his password, he went to the gallery and he cracked in laughter seeing his photos, then his laughter became choking when he saw some +18 pictured right above his own. The room becomes silent, he hesitates not knowing if it’s alright to check the pictures out or not.

His curiosity gets the best of him and he checks the pictures anyway, the first ones are of what it seems to be Michael’s cock, it’s erected and Ashton thinks it’s about 7 inches

“I’m bigger” Ashton says to himself

He scrolls around the pictures, he doesn’t really know why, but with each picture he takes his time to see every detail, the pink head, the curvature. Then a new set of pictures appear, this time Ashton has to take a deep breath when he finally realizes what’s he’s looking at.

Luke is on his knees, mouth open and looking with his deep blue eyes at the camera, a side smile on his face as he lick the head of the Michael’s cock. Ashton swallows, that can’t be right, Luke isn’t gay, and neither is Michael, this couldn’t be true. He swipes his finger and he sees more picture of Luke sucking Michael, until there are no more pictures of him.

Ashton swallows, his hand goes down and he realizes his cock is hard on his boxers, he looks around ashamed, no one is there but the mere fact that he got hard from seeing his friends, and he wasn’t gay! Why did he get hard at all!

A new thought comes to his mind, he goes to the videos instead, and bingo, he was right, a few videos of Michael and Luke, he knows he isn’t supposed to do this, but something moves his fingers to press the send button, and in a few seconds his own phone buzzes and he knows he received the videos.

There are 3 knocks on the door “Ash!?” Michael says form the other side of the door

Ashton almost yells surprised, the phone jumps on his hands and he has to move really fast so it doesn’t fall on the floor

“Y.yes?” he says recovering his breath

“I think I left my phone in there, can you check?” Michael asks from the other side of the door

“Ah sure!” he answers trying to sound chill “Let me see, not here, not here, oh here it is!” Ashton walks to the door and opens the door, he hides his lower body behind the door so Michael can’t see his hard on “here it is!” he hands the phone to his friend

“Thanks, are you alright, you seem anxious” Michael asks concerned

“Oh, I’m fine, I’m just too excited!” Ashton says, his eyes immediately go down to Michael crotch, he can totally picture the cock from the picture, Ashton shakes his head quickly, what was he thinking? “I’m gonna shower see you!”

“Ok see..” Michael couldn’t end the sentence, because the door slammed right in front of him

Ashton walked to the bathroom, he dropped his boxers to the ground, his 9 inch cock stood hard, and he couldn’t take Michael and Luke out of his mind, he looked at his phone, and then at his cock, it was insane, he shouldn’t think about doing this, but he knew what he had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry for the long time to post, dealing with stuff it's not easy you know? so, i actually gor the piss idea from a friend who actually pissed himself while he was being fucked, i never thought that was possible but i thought it was a really hot thing for the fic so...
> 
> Anyway, as always, kudos and comments are really encouraging and i hope you really enjoyed!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis explores his kinks with Liam and Zayn  
> Ashton slips, literally

“Can you pass me the juice please?” Louis asks Harry who’s sitting right next to him

The boys are having their usual “family” breakfast; Zayn is still cooking some pancakes since he knows Niall will want more than 4, Harry, Louis and Niall on the table eating while they wait for Liam to come out of the room.

“Liam! Come have some breakfast or Niall will eat all the pancakes!” Zayn yells

“He’s not lying!” Niall says before taking another big bite of food

“Here I am!” Says Liam coming down from the halls, he appears on the kitchen scratching his eyes

“And there is your cock peeking out!” Louis says smiling, his eyes glued to the glorious morning wood of Liam

“Oh, sorry” Liam says arranging his still hard cock on his boxers

“Don’t worry Li, Louis loves it” Harry says a bit jealous but he can’t blame his friend, Liam has a really big cock and it’s impossible not to look at it “besides, not like you can do anything to hide it”

Liam smiles walking down to the kitchen where Zayn is finishing the last round of pancakes, he hugs the raven haired boy from behind making sure his cock is pressed against Zayn’s ass

“Good morning” Liam whispers in Zayn’s ear, his tongue licking the earlobe before biting it

“Liam please” Zayn whispers, his face blushing already, he moves but he can still feel Liam’s cock against him

“I’m so hard right now, think you can help me?” Liam says, his his now grinding against Zayn

“Li, I’m busy right now” Zayn lies, the kitchen is off already and everything is fine, but he likes to tease Liam and the other boys knows it

“C’mon, think about it, my cock, deep inside you, I know you like it” Liam says before groaning low, his grinding continues and he can feel Zayn pushing back on his cock

“Uhh guys” Niall says, making Liam and Zayn come back to reality, they turn and Liam is surprised to see the other 3 guys looking at them, his eyes go to Louis who has a hand inside his pajama pants and it’s clear that the guy is touching himself, Liam looks up and meet Louis gaze, the older guy winks with a grin and Liam looks away

“If you want you can go, I’ll take care of the pancakes” Niall says kinda awkward

“Or you can stay and finish what you started here” Louis suggest, his hand still down on his crotch, he bites his lip “not like we haven’t seen each other to be honest”

Zayn blushes, and tries to hide his boner “Right” he looks at Niall “Can you take care please? And leave some for Li”

Niall nods and Zayn pulls Liam by his arm, they walk away leaving their friends alone

Harry looks down on the table and shakes his head at Louis

“Are you seriously touching yourself?”

“Can’t help it, you gotta admit they were putting a little of a show right now” Louis says, hand slowly jerking his cock off “wish I could see them”

“What do you mean? We have seen each other fuck” Niall says standing up to grab more pancakes

“I know, but look, have you seen those 2? When they fuck they have this chemistry, god, I mean, I’m curious just to see them do it, alone by themselves”

“Then just ask them” Harry says quietly

“What?” Louis says surprised to even hear his voice

“Ask them, they might be going at it right now, if you’re curious this might be your chance” The curly haired boy said

“You’re right” Louis stands up, his cock making a tent on his pants, he is about to leave but he stops midway, he wants to ask if it’s ok, he and Harry had some kind of strange relation, they weren’t dating, but they did stuff they didn’t do with the others, he felt the need to ask but he wasn’t sure if it was the right thing, he turns and sees that Harry is looking at him with a serious gaze, Louis swallows again, and leaves without saying a thing.

Harry looks at the food in front of him, he feels something strange on his stomach, anger? No, it was not that, jealously, he felt jealous that Louis didn’t ask him to take care of him.

“All good Hazza?” Niall asks, this time taking the seat next to Harry

“Yeah” Harry says not too convinced “It’s complicated”

“Try me” Niall says eating

“Well…we all knows Liam and Zayn have this crush for each other”

“Right” the blonde answers “it’s super obvious”

“Right, so…I don’t know if it’s my imagination, but I kinda feel I have this thing with Louis”

“Oh Hazza it’s not your imagination, that’s even more obvious” Niall says laughing

“Really?” Harry asks

“Of course! I mean since you met you had this…I don’t know, bond. The first time I saw you together, the way you talked, the way you played with each other, even when we fuck!”

“Wow, it’s great to see it’s not just my imagination” Harry says looking down

“Anyway, what’s the problem then?” Niall asks confused

“I think I feel jealous” Harry says “I mean, right now, if Louis is horny why didn’t he ask me to help him out? Or why did he get aroused when he saw Liam in the first place”

Niall stops eating, he swallows and take a big sip of orange juice before turning back to see Harry

“Ok, first of all, you have to understand something, Louis is a slut” Niall says with a dead face

“What?” Harry asks again not sure if he heard right

“You heard me, he is a slut, or if you prefer he is really sexual”

“What do you mean with that?” Harry asks

“Ok, we all have our kinks, but Louis practically loves everything that involves something sexual, you should know, you have the biggest sex appeal of the group, what I’m trying to say is, the fact that Louis get aroused by other people or the fact that he likes to get fucked or suck other guys doesn’t mean that he doesn’t feel the same for you, it’s just something that he likes. A lot of couples let their partners get fucked by other people and that doesn’t mean they don’t love each other”

Harry tried to understand everything that his friend is telling him, and for some reason it makes sense to him

“And I forgot, you can’t tell me you don’t get hard when you see Liam’s big hard cock, I mean c’mon, I wish I could have it inside me every single day”

Harry laughs, his cock is semi hard, he pictured all the past experiences he had with Louis and he realized Niall might be right, after all Louis didn’t cuddle with the others, he didn’t share the same intimacy they had, maybe Louis was just like Niall said, a slut.

“Thanks Ni, I think I got what you meant”

“No problem” Niall says finishing his plate, now, all this talk got me a bit on the mood” the blonde says standing up and dropping his pants “are you up for some quick fucking? Or should I go get my vibrator?”

Harry smiles, his cock hardening “I’m always up for a quick fucking, but go get your vibrator, we can use it too”

Niall smiles running to his room to get the toy while Harry jerks off sitting on the couch waiting for his return, if Louis had some fun, why he shouldn’t do the same?

**

“Mmm ugh Zayn you’re getting better each time” Liam moans, his hand petting the black hair

Zayn looks up, his lips covered in saliva and Liam’s cock dripping pre-cum on his cheek; he’s kneeled between Liam’s strong legs in front of his bed, his right hand stroking his own cock

“Thanks, takes a lot of time to take this whole monster” Zayn says before licking Liam’s cock from the base to the head, Zayn smiles at the salty taste

“You amazing Zayn” Liam says, his right hand playing around with his own chest, he moans when Zayn takes his cock back inside his mouth “Fuck keep going”

Zayn stops when there is a knock on the door, he looks up at Liam, who looks down at him in confusion. After Liam realizes Zayn can’t speak with his cock on his mouth he is the one who talks

“Who is it?”

“Hey it’s me” Louis says from the other side of the door “Can I come in?”

“Louis right now it’s not a really good time –ugh- can you come back later?” Liam asks

“Please I need to talk right now” Louis says

Liam looks down and grunts when Zayn pulls out, Zayn nods and Liam covers his cock before telling Louis to come in

“Sorry to interrupt” Louis says grabbing his bulge when he sees an already naked Liam sitting on the edge of the bed and Zayn trying to hide his boner “I wanted to ask you something”

“What could it be?” Liam says, hands trying (and failing) to cover his hard cock

“I was wondering if you would let me stay here while you guys fuck” Louis says and Zayn chokes

“You’re serious?”

“Yeah, I really am” Louis says rubbing his cock thought his pants

“So basically you wanna have a threesome?” Liam asks and Louis shakes his head

“No, not a threesome, I want to sit right on that chair and you guys just go like I’m not in the room” Louis says once again and the thought of it only gets him hornier

“So you wanna see us fuck?” Zayn asks, not really sure of it “why?”

Louis laughs “I don’t know, I just want to see you go with it” Louis says “Look, I will be silent, maybe a few moans but nothing else, I even brought my dildo and lube” he says taking out the rubber toy from his back

Liam and Zayn look at each other; they don’t know how to answer to this. Liam swallows, he won’t lie, and the idea of Louis watching them fuck turns him on.

“What do you say Zayn?” Liam ask, his hand now stroking his cock and Louis smiles knowing their answer “I’m okay with it”

Zayn bites his lip, not wanting to be the one to ruin it all he nods “I guess it’s fine then”

“Good” Louis smiles, he walks to the chair right on the corner and sits, he drops his pants and spreads his legs, hands quickly taking care of his cock “now continue, and don’t worry about me”

Zayn turn to see Liam, who is already spreading his legs again “Where was I?” he asks trying to ignore Louis’ presence

“I think you were sucking my monster cock” Liam answers and Zayn smiles kneeling again, Liam moans when he feels the warm mouth suck around his length

“Fuck Zee, go all the way down” Liam instructs, his hand taking a fist of black hair lightly pushing down Zayn who struggles but accepts the cock pushed inside his mouth

“Fuck” Louis mutters lowly, but Liam hears it, they make eye contact and Liam smiles, his cock completely inside Zayn’s mouth. Louis’ hand moves faster on his cock, his other hand quickly rubbing his nipple

“Fuck Zayn you’re doing amazing, taking my whole cock, you look so gorgeous, look up at me” Liam says and when Zayn looks up Liam rocks his hip “that’s right, you love it don’t you? Having my cock, the taste

Zayn grunts not being able to speak any words and Liam smiles moving his hips harder

“Yes, take it” his balls hitting Zayn’s cheek “I love it when you suck me this good”

Liam looks up and Louis who is biting his lips, the hand on his chest now works open his hole with his index finger, Louis is not looking at Liam, he’s looking at Zayn who struggles to take all of Liam without choking too much

“Ugh Zayn, I’m really close, fuck, you’re gonna make me cum” Liam says and Zayn jerks himself creating moans that send shivers down to Liam’s cock

Zayn knows when Liam is about to come, the  grips on his hair becomes harder and Zayn looks up to Liam’s abs just before his body starts to shake, Liam grunts loudly and he feel 1,2,3 and 4 shots of cum go down his throat.

“Aggh yes!” Liam says keeping Zayn down on his cock “god”

Zayn feels the hand let go of his hair and he slowly pulls back, Liam’s cock drops out of his mouth covered in cum and saliva, there’s a lot of it and some drips down on the carpet, it’s obscene, there a lot rolling down to the head and Zayn feels that it’s a waste, he opens his mouth again and softly sucks it.

“Yeah babe, suck all of it” Liam throws his head back, enjoying the feeling

Louis is amazed, his eyes not knowing where to look, when he thought about doing it he didn’t expect something so good, his cock is covered in lube, but he sees the drop of precum leak from the tip, he looks at the dildo next to him waiting to be used. He has 3 fingers inside already, he knows he can take it without any problem but he wants to wait, he needs to enjoy the show.

“Amazing babe” Liam says lifting Zayn and pushing him on the bed, he lays on top of him and they make out swapping the cum between their mouths.

“Mm Li” Zayn moans between kisses “e-eat me out please”

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” Liam asks, his strong arms resting on each side of Zayn

“I” Zayn swallows, his eyes go to Louis who is waiting patiently for the next scene to come

“Hey” Liam says taking Zayn’s face by the chin “It’s just you and me remember” he whispers lowly just for Zayn to hear

Zayn nods and this time he speaks with a more secure voice “I want you to eat me out daddy”

Liam smiles and Louis’ cock twitches when he hears the word daddy.

“As you wish babe” Liam says, he grabs Zayn’s legs and he lifts them up, he turns his face to kiss all his way down to Zayn’s ass. Louis watches the whole scene, right now as Liam goes down on Zayn he has a perfect view of Liam’s pink hole, it’s a bit hairy, maybe for not shaving every day like Louis always does, but it’s still a hot sight.

“Spread your pretty legs so I can go in” Liam orders, hands rubbing and spreading the caramel ass cheeks, Zayn closes his eyes as he spreads his legs, he feels Liam kissing his right and left cheeks taking a playful bite that makes the black haired boy jump

“C’mon, don’t tease me daddy” Zayn says, cock lying on his stomach leaking a few drops of precum

“Sorry, but you know I love to take my time” Liam looks again at the hole in front of him, he starts slow, licking in circles around the ring of muscle, he feels the pair of legs tighten around his head and that encourages him.

Louis on the other side has decided not to wait anymore, his hand works slow on his cock but he happily rides the dildo that’s now deep inside him, he syncs his movements with Zayn’s moans and as much as he wants to close his eyes and ride his orgasm he does his best to keep watching

“Ah shit daddy right there!” Zayn moans, hands gripping on the pillows

Liam grins and keeps eating around; he knows Zayn weak spots and he loves when the other boy craves for more

“Fuck this shit is hot” Louis whisper to himself, his hand moving faster on his cock, the dildo goes in and out so easily hitting his g-spot every time

“Are you ready now?” Liam says standing up, his cock hard as a rock and he strokes it a few times looking for some release

“Yes” Zyan says turning around on his belly, he lifts his ass up giving Liam and Louis a better look of his wet ass “don’t hold back Li”

“I love it when you say that” Liam swings his right hand giving a hard spank on Zayn’s cheek and the black haired boy moans loudly, the skin turn a bit red and Liam rubs it

“Enjoying the show?” Liam asks Louis for the first time and Louis stops his hips for a moment

“Fuck yeah, you guys are amazing” Louis answers, Liam moves on top of Zayn’s back, he rocks his hips rubbing his cock on Zayn’s ass

“I’m going in” Liam whispers on Zayn’s ear, Zayn nods and his mouth opens when he feels the big cock head trying to push past his muscle ring

“Ah fuck” Zayn grunts, he pushes back slowly and he moans when the head completely goes in

“There you go” Liam stands, his hands now on Zayn’s hips and he pulls him back on his cock until it goes all the way in.

“Shit Liam, I’ll never get used to how big you are” Zayn whispers, his ass on fire but his senses to the limit.

Liam proud of that comment, begins to rock his hip, slowly, enjoying the feeling of the warm walls around his cock and letting Zayn feel every inch of him pull out. When almost all of him is out Liam pushes back in with more strength. It hurts at first, Zayn hisses, but Liam manages to reach the bundle of nerves inside him.

“Fuck Li” Zayn moans, forehead covered in sweat.

“Yeah, say it, wanna hear you moan, I want to hear you beg” Liam says starting to let the dominance inside him take over “Beg me” he says, with a hard and faster pace than before

“Ugh, ugh! Fuck, gi-give it to me Liam!” Zayn moans letting the other guy take the whole control

Louis feels so hot right now, his whole body covered in sweat, every slap of skin against skin is like music to Louis eyes, his cock leaks like crazy, he has a hard time keeping his eyes open, often closing them and just hearing every grunt, every moan and enjoying every sensation on his body.

“Shit Liam go harder!” Zayn moans, he feels his body go closer to climax with every trust, his hand goes down to his cock quickly jerking it off at the same time Liam pushes back in

“Such a slut, take. Every. Single. Inch” He empathizes the last four words with a hard long trust

“Li-Liam fuck” Zayn closes his eyes, tears star to roll, Liam doesn’t slow down, if anything he goes harder “Shit, shit, shit I’m gonna cum!”

“Come, come for me, cum for my cock” Liam says, he feels the walls go tighter around his cock and he knows the other boy is just about to cum

“Ahhhh fuck!” Zayn yells, he feels his legs shake and go weak, his ass tightens around Liam and he feels his cock spurt lots of cum around his hand and bed

“Oh fuck!” Liam moans with one last hard trust he shoots his load deep inside Zayn, he collapses on top of Zayn letting his body shake with every wave of his orgasm.

Louis is at his limit, he’s been riding his dildo for too long at the scene just in front of him is too much for him, with a few movements of his hand he finds himself screaming of pleasure when he shoot his load on his stomach. The dildo falls out of him and Louis shakes letting his orgasm take over him.

Liam turns around to see his friend reach his climax and he smiles, he’s never seen Louis masturbating just himself, and he has to admit it’s amazing. He’s still inside Zayn who’s bellow him trying to recover back his breath.

“Oooh fuck” Louis says out of breath, he looks down at his stomach and grabs some of his cum on his fingers before sucking them “Mmmm” he savors his own cum before standing up “fuck that was awesome, thanks so much for letting me see”

Zayn says something under his breath that Louis is not able to hear

“He says it’s fine” Liam translates the grunts “Fuck Louis, gotta say, you seeing us was a big turn on”

Louis smiles, his cock semi hard between his legs “anytime mate, gotta go” the older guy says before walking off to the door and leaving them.

“Zee?” Liam whispers in Zayn’s ear, Zayn grunts not being able to put any words “Wanna take a hot bath?”

Zayn nods slowly, Liam pulls out of him, cum dribbles down between his ass cheeks, Liam turns him around before taking him in his arms, he placed a kiss on Zayn’s lips.

“Love you”

“I love you too” Zayn manages to say under his breath.

**

Ashton felt dirty, he jerked off to his 2 friends 2 hours ago and here he was, sitting with them like he did nothing

“Another shot!” Calum yelled and took a quick sip at his glass of vodka. Luke and Michael followed right after

“Ash? You okay?” Luke asked with his blue eyes, oh god, those eyes. Ashton turned to see him and the image of him with a cock on his mouth came to his mind. His cock hardening just a little on his skinny jeans

“Ye-yeah” Ashton said shaking off the image off his head “all good” he said taking the shot of vodka

Luke didn’t seem convinced about it but turned around to talk to Michael, those 2 whispered and in a few minutes Luke stood up, Michael following right after and both excused themselves to go to the bathroom.

Ashton watched them the whole time, and Calum who seemed oblivious just hugged the girl he had right next to him and Ashton was pretty sure Calum didn’t even know her name

“Cal, I’m taking some fresh air, I’ll be back in a sec” Ashton says

“Ok, but don’t fucking leave!” Calum yells before turning his attention back to the girl

Ashton walked around the mass of people, the music of the pub echoed through his ears, he made his way to the men’s bathroom. He opened the door trying not to make too much noise, he looked around and he heard Luke’s voice

“I swear he’s seeing us weirdly!” Luke yells, Ashton hides behind a wall and takes a glimpse to the mirrors. Luke and Michael stand in front of the sinks, Michael staring at Luke with a dead serious face.

“You’re imagining stuff” Michael answers “He has no idea”

Luke looks around nervous; Ashton knows that if they pay enough attention they might know he’s there

“Maybe, but I feel he knows something” Luke says looking down

“You’re just nervous ok, it’s not like we have done anything to give them any clue” Michael adds “If it was for me I would have you right on one of these stalls” he says and Ashton’s eyes open wide

Luke laughs, his eyes get dark “Really?”

“Of course” Michael says taking a step closer “I would put you on your knees”

Ashton swallows, his cock get hard and he feels his heart beat raise with every second, Luke and Michael get closer and just before their lips meet Ashton’s feet slips with a puddle of water.

“Who’s there?” Ashton hears Michael say before storming out of the bathroom.

Ashton can’t hear the music anymore, he only hears his strong breath and his heartbeat, he walks fast, pushing everyone around. He looks back at the bathroom trying to get far away from there. He loses himself in the crowd for a few minutes till his breath goes back to normal.

Once he feels normal again he walks back to their table, Michael and Luke are already there with Calum and a few more girls

“Hey you’re back!” Calum said smiling

“Where were you?” Michael asks serious, Ashton swallows before answering

“I was taking some fresh air, I needed it” he answers not sounding too convinced. Luke gives Michael a look but Michael just stares at Ashton.

“Oh ok, that’s good” Michael said “You needed it, it seems like you just saw a ghost”

“hahaha yeah right” Ashton says trying to laugh his nerves off but he knows, Asthon is sure Michael knows it was him at the bathroom. And not only had that it seemed that Michael knew about him looking at his phone. Or at least that’s how it felt.

“Cheers” Michael says taking a glass of vodka “for us”

“FOR US!” Calum yells

“For us” Luke says

“For us” Ashton says and he knows that Michael is watching him.

I’m so fucked, Ashton thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, I gotta say i'm sorry for this hiatus. I've been under 3 months of stress, college got me fucked up for these moths like you have no idea. literally had to put my life on hold and spent the last months reading books like crazy, staying up overnight studying and crying (lol), but i'm on winter break and i plan to keep all my stuff up, and trying to get a better management of my time so i can keep uploading when i'm in classes. 
> 
> Anyway, if you read all the way through this, thank you, thanks you for reading and thanks for the nice comments, i appreciate them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Niall have a fancy dinner  
> Liam and Zayn enjoy some alone time but Harry has something to ask

“So…why do you think Simon just called us two?” Niall asks

“I don’t know, he said he had to discuss some 1D stuff” Louis answers not really paying attention

“Right, but why just you and me? I mean one direction is supposed to us five, you, and me, Harry, Li and Zayn”

“yeah, it’s weird, but it’s Simon, let’s just see what happens”

Niall nods still wondering and for a while Louis’ mind also starts to wonder why. He looks through the window, it’s raining, something really normal here in London. He sighed looking down at his phone reading the text Simon sent him and Niall this morning

_“Louis and Niall, I need you to come have dinner at 7 pm with me to discuss some business regarding the group, the others are free for the day, till tonight” – Simon_

“Guess it’s just us 3 for tonight then” Harry said earlier “I’ll be in my room with my headphones so you guys can enjoy” he said to Liam and Zayn who tried to laugh it off but Louis knew they were totally going to fuck all night

His cock hardens on his pants, the memory of their little voyeur session replays and a smile comes to his face, maybe he should ask Niall for a quickie after dinner.

“We’re here” the driver says stopping the car right in front of a fancy restaurant, a man opens the door holding an umbrella for Louis and Niall

“Fancy” Louis says “guess it’s something serious”

Niall walks around under the umbrella, he pokes Louis’ shoulder to get his attention “what if Simon is going to say that we’re out of the group?”

“Don’t be ridiculous Niall, everybody knows I’m the sassy one and you’re the cute one, the group wouldn’t work without us” the other boy laughs making Louis smile, he loves to make people happy around him

A bold man stands in the front door; he looks at Louis And Niall, almost waiting for them to say something

“Oh right” Niall said “We are here with Mr. Cowell”

The serious face of the bouncer turns into a grin, he saw how the men checked both of them up and down before smiling

“Right” he moved from the door “come in, Mr Cowell is waiting for you”

Louis and Niall walked in, Louis turned and saw the man watching them walk away

“Enjoy your dinner” the man said before closing the door, and Louis swore he heard him laugh

The place was completely empty; both guys walked slowly looking around, there were no customers, no waiters or anyone

“Guys, you’re here” they heard a voice say, turning their heads they saw Simon sitting on a table with 5 seats in the middle of the restaurant. He was alone wearing a luxury suit and a big smile on his face “I’m so glad you arrived, I just ordered for us”

Louis and Niall took seats right in front of Simon, in a few seconds a waiter came and gave them 2 glasses of a transparent liquid, Niall took a sip but he quickly put the glass down coughing

“Ugh Vo-vodka” Niall said “I thought it was water”

Louis grinned, taking a long sip of it without hesitation “Lightweight” he said to Niall who turned and gave him a face “Why did you bring us here?”

Simon smiled taking a sip of his what it seemed to be whiskey “Well guys, you know our tour is going to start pretty soon. A lot of stuff is being take care of, locations, merchandise, hotels, and all that kind of stuff” he takes another sip “Anyway, as you know our investors who are kindly giving us the money are looking some kind of retribution”

Louis licked his lips and crossed his legs, his mind starting to know where this was going.

“So, I guess you want Ni and me to give them this retribution right?” Louis said

“You see, this is why I like you, you’re always the first one who knows what I’m talking about” Simon said raising his glass but Louis and Niall didn’t move their hands, after taking another sip he continued “Lately I know you’ve been more open about…our activities, and you’ve been more open to agreeing with our special deals”

Niall swallowed moving around on his seat uncomfortable, Louis knew Niall was the shyest one of them when it came to this, he grew out of his shell lately but he was still conservative when it came to do this kind of stuff with other people.

“You could have been clearer on your message” Louis complained taking a sip of his vodka “but that doesn’t still answers why you only called me and Niall”

“It’s really simple” Simon said “2 of our most generous investors are big fans of yours, they especially called to meet both of you” he said smiling

“Can we cut it” Louis said tired “They want to fuck us don’t they?”

Niall looked surprised at the sudden insolence Louis showed but he saw Simon only reacted with a wider smile

“You could say it that way, but mine sounds a little bit more decent if you ask me” Simon said

“That doesn’t matter in this case” Niall finally spoke after all the chit chat and Louis laughed

“Anyway, when are we supposed to “meet” these generous gentlemen” Louis said

“Tonight, they are outside waiting for my call, I told them I would talk to you first” Simon said taking his phone out of his pocket “So, are we all ready?”

Niall and Louis shared a look, waiting wouldn’t make any other difference anyway, they both nodded and Simon dialed on his phone

“Yeah, they are ready” he said before hanging up “they will be here in a minute”

Louis took the last sip of his glass of vodka, the liquid burning on his throat

In a few minutes 2 men came inside, they were wearing suits making them look more intimidating but Louis was focused on trying to figure out who had the biggest cock under those black pants.

“Louis, Niall, meet my friends Jack and Charles” Simon said standing up and shaking their hands

“Hello, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you in person, just call me Charlie” Charles said looking brightly at Louis. Charles was one hell of a man, dark skin, hiding big muscles under that suit, a devilish smile and a short beard, just the type of guy Louis wouldn’t mind fucking.

“I’m a big fan of your work” Jack said paying attention to Niall who only smiled trying not to seem so awkward. He was an average type of man, brown hair, big contexture but a look at his crotch was enough to realize he had a big “attribute” to show. Louis laughed not really sure if Jack meant he was fan of their music or their little homemade videos.

“It’s really nice to meet you” Niall said shaking jack’s hand “thanks for your contribution to the band

“Yeah, what he said” Louis said shaking Charles’ hand, he felt a strong grip and when he made eye contact with Charlie he saw the man grinning

“So” Simon said “shall we begin?”

**

“Sure you wanna do this?” Liam asked, his forehead and chest covered in sweat, he looked down at the boy between his legs laying both on Liam’s bed

“I’ve never been so sure” Zayn said, he looked down at the cock offered in front of him, he took a deep sniff, the strong scent drove him hornier

“I gotta say, when you asked me to do this right after my workout I couldn’t figure out why” Liam said, his lips parted when he felt Zayn’s hand take grip of his cock and started to move at a quick pace

“It’s simple” Zayn said taking a few licks of Liam’s cock “You look so freaking hot when you workout” Liam smiled and a moan escaped from his mouth when the raven haired boy decided to put the cock inside his mouth

“Shit Zayn, you’ve been practicing I see” Liam teased, his hand gripping on Zayn’s hair encouraging the boy

Zayn didn’t answer, he just looked up sucking harder, his tongue rolling around the head and Zayn tried something Louis told him, Zayn pushed his tongue around the slid licking it and he felt pleased when the grip on his hair grew tighter

“Oh shit!” Liam moaned “I see Louis been telling you his tips” Liam said with his eyes closed.

Zayn pulled the cock out of his mouth “Who do you think I’ve been training with?”

Liam groaned, the thought of Louis and Zayn fooling around kept rolling around his mind

“You like it?” Zayn said jerking Liam off with quick strokes “the thought of me and Louis?”

Liam nodded, not being able to speak, to focused on trying to picture the whole thing

Zayn smiled, he leaned down on Liam’s neck sucking and kissing around as he spoke “The truth is, Louis is a great coach..he made me suck him off for hours till he said I was a pro on it” he said slowly in a low voice knowing Liam loved when he spoke that way “I had to swallow his cum every time, my face was such a mess, covered with cum and saliva”

“Uh-ugh Zee” Liam moaned, he could totally picture them, he didn’t know when he started to rock his hips on Zayn’s hand but he was totally aware now from the  feeling of being close to the edge “..Gonna cum soon”

Zayn knew it and he was so happy to see he could drive him like this just from dirty talk, he gave Liam a long sloppy kiss before kneeling again between Liam’s legs, his hand moving faster with long strokes, Liam was grunting as his muscles tensed and Zayn knew it was now or never so he opened his mouth just when Liam started to shoot all of his load

Liam thanked god he managed to look down, the sight of Zayn being covered by his streams of cum made the orgasm even more intense, the cum landed all over Zayn’s face and a bit on his hair, Zayn kept jerking Liam of slowly this time till Liam said it was too much.

“Sorry” Zayn said, he kiss the tip of Liam’s cock savoring the last drops of cum, he felt the cum rolling down his cheeks and with his fingers he collected it and lifted up to Liam’s face level

Liam was hesitant the first time he tasted cum, but right now Liam was just as used to the taste, so Zayn didn’t have to say anything before Liam was sucking his own cum out of Zayn’s fingers

“Tastes good doesn’t it?” Zayn asked licking the cum around his lips

“Shut up and come here” Liam lifted Zayn by his arms and they both kissed, it was sloppy, cum mixed with saliva, Liam liked the cum out of Zayn’s face and shared it between them

Then out of nowhere there were a few knock’s at the door before it was opened, a shitless Harry came in

“Oh sorry, I didn’t want to interrupt” he said blushing hard

“Don’t worry, we are done here” Zayn said breaking the kiss, he stood up the bed his hard on completely noticeable through his pants, he saw Harry staring at it “Don’t worry, Li will take care of it later” he said leaving to the bathroom

Harry stood there looking at Zayn leave “did he had cum in his hair?” he asked Liam who just blushed and nodded lazily

“Liam’s fault, he is a shooter!” Zayn shouted from the bathroom

“So, what’s wrong Harry?” Liam asked running a tissue across his face

“I need to talk to you guys…” Harry said with a serious face that made Liam feel concerned “It’s about Louis”

**

“Are you enjoying the dinner?” Simon asked laughing; in front of him spread on the table were Niall and Louis, their clothes all over the floor and their legs spread to let both men get a better access to their asses.

“Can’t complain, tastes amazing” Jack said licking Niall’s cock before going down on his ass again, Niall who was really sensitive when it came to rimming only moaned, Jack was a real pro with his tongue.

“Just what I expected” Charlie said, 2 fingers already inside of Louis. Louis moaned, Charlie was trusting his fingers hard and fast and after a slight movement of his hips he managed to put his prostate on reach of those big fingers

Louis was grateful the place was empty, he and Niall were being loud and he was sure that the staff on the kitchen could hear them clearly. He looked at Simon who was palimg himself through his pants, that bastard was enjoying it, suddenly a hard trust of fingers made Louis groan and look down.

“Sorry” Charlie said retaking the thrusting back and forth gradually speeding up “But I don’t like you looking at someone else than me” the dark skinned guy then started to kiss around Louis tights making the boy flush

“Please…please” Louis turned to see Niall who was a complete mess, his face red and his cock was almost the same, Jack was now naked showing a 7 inches cock, from that angle Louis couldn’t see clearly but by the movements of Jack’s hips he deduced they were already fucking

“What do you want sweetie?” the brunette guy asked

“Harder, fuck!” Niall moaned when the man suddenly started to give harder trusts. Niall turned his face to Louis, they stared at each other and Louis thought Ni looked like the most obscene thing in the world, his lips red from sucking cock just about 8 minutes before, eyes filled with lust and his mouth open letting out a series of grunts and moans.

“Why don’t you kiss your friend?” Charlie suggests and Louis look at Niall but he is shocked when the blonde one is the one who leans for the kiss.

They start slow, Niall taking control first since Louis is surprised but after a while he takes over the blonde one making a deep and loud kiss.

Louis moans around Niall’s mouth, he feel a big cock make its way inside him and he hisses letting Niall kiss around his lips.

“Ahhhh” Charlie said pushing his cock all the way “fuck Louis you’re a tight boy” sliding in and out of him quickly

Louis and Niall resumed their make out session, letting the men do whatever they wanted with their asses. Niall was moaning like a beast while kissing, and not that Charlie was the biggest but he was indeed one of the thickest cocks Louis ever had.

“I’m gonna cum” Niall managed to say, Louis broke the kiss and looked at Jack who motioned him with the head to help Niall reach his orgasm

Louis took Niall’s cock on his hands and he furiously started to jerk him off, Niall who was not expecting that arched his back on the table. It didn’t take more than 3 more trusts of Jack for Niall to shout before cumming all over his stomach and Louis’ hand

Louis was getting close too, he started to moan and he saw Ni was up to return the favor but he was stopped by Charles

“No, I want him to come only from my cock” he said rearranging his hips on another angle before assaulting Louis’ ass faster. Louis shouted, the cock inside him made its way to his prostate every single time

“Agh!” Louis moaned, his hands gripping on Niall’s shoulder “I’m shooting!” he shouted before shooting his load all over himself and a few spurts managing to land on Niall.

“Ok guys, get off the table and on your knees” Simon ordered out of nowhere, Jack and Charles pulled out and started to jerk themselves off. Niall helped Louis who was still on his high from the orgasm. Louis didn’t know when but Simon had no pants and he was along with Charles and Jack jerking off in front of him and Niall

“Push your faces together and open up” Simon asked and Louis and Niall pushed their cheeks together, they opened their mouths and their tongues brushed one on another waiting for the 3 men to finish.

The first one to shoot was Jack, he grunted like and animal while shooting his cum all over Niall. Charles followed right after, he aimed to Louis’ mouth where most of the cum managed to land. Louis felt the warm liquid on his tongue and he swallowed just a bit of it, it was salty, not like Harry he thought. Simon was the last one, he didn’t aim he just spilled his load landing in the middle of Niall’s and Louis faces where their cheeks where pressed.

“Ahh yes” Jack said sitting down on a chair “That was amazing” he said grabbing a napkin to dry his sweat, he handed one to Niall to take off the cum of his face

“Best ass I’ve had” Charlie said too handing Louis a napkin as well.

Simon sat happily putting his pants on “so, that means you’re giving us the money for the tour?” he asked

“Absolutely” Charles said, all 5 guys were getting dressed again Louis felt his ass a bit sore and by the movements of Niall he saw the blonde felt  that way too.

“It was really nice meeting you” Jack said shaking Niall’s hand once again, Louis caught a glimpse of what it seemed to be a presentation card on Niall’s hand who quickly put it on his pocket.

“I hope we meet again sometime” Louis said shaking Charles hand before he and Jack left the place

Simon waited for Louis and Niall to clean themselves and got dressed before speaking again “Well guys, thanks for coming, the car is outside waiting for you”

“At least you said thanks, that way we don’t feel like cheap sluts” Louis said before walking away with Niall.

As they walked out of the place the bouncer smiled at them on their way out “Did you guys enjoy your dinner?”

“Yes we did, maybe next time you could join us” Louis said making the bouncer grin

Once inside the car Niall let out a loud sigh “You tired mate?” Louis asked surrounding him with his arm

“Yes, I don’t know why but these old guys always do it hard” Niall said arranging his head on Louis’ shoulder

“I know you’re used to be more touched” Louis said caressing the blonde “maybe when we get home we can ask the guys to sleep all together”

Niall smiled “that would be nice” he said right before falling asleep on Louis shoulder

But didn’t they know that in the house Harry, Liam and Zayn were enjoying their little time alone too….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for the next chapter i have some Harry/Liam/Zayn action, and maybe some 5sos too, hope you enjoyed, leave some kudos or horny comments if you did! ;p

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's me, i had this idea in my minds so I had to write it right away, anyway, did you enjoy it? Leave some kudos and comments so I know your opinion :3


End file.
